Song Story
by Park Hyesung - YWDK
Summary: "Maafkan aku dan terima kasih." / YeWook Yaoi slight KangTeukJer! (?) RnR please? :3
1. Chapter 1

Song Story

Author: Park Hyesung

Pairing: YeWook (Yesung x Ryeowook)

Genre: Romance, and other

Rate: T

Summary: Setiap lirik lagu mempunyai makna. Setiap lirik lagu mempunyai cerita tersendiri. Bagaimana jika lirik-lirik tersebut tergabung dan terjadi dalam hidupmu?

Warning: YAOI, Typo(s), Kata-kata sedikit mangandung dewasa, EYD tidak sesuai, alur kecepatan dll

Disclaimer: Author hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk kepentingan cerita. Tak suka dengan pairing ini? Tinggal keluar dari halaman ini kok

Cintaku seperti bunga mawar

Memang itu cantik

Tapi duri tajamku akan menyakitimu

Cintaku seperti bunga mawar

Ya, mungkin aku harum

Tapi semakin kau mendekat, semakin aku akan menyakitimu

(Rose – Lee Hi)

"Kau berhasil lagi. Kau memang hebat, Yesungie." Puji seseorang dengan suara tenor nan beratnya. Yang dipuji hanya tersenyum seringai. "Ini tidak begitu sulit, appa. Yeoja ini benar-benar bodoh. Percaya akan cinta mawarku."

Sang appa angkat itu ikut tersenyum sembari melihat target mereka yang sudah dibanjiri darah yang keluar dari jantungnya. Yeoja yang dimaksud oleh Kim Yesung tersebut telah hilang nyawanya. Terbaring diatas lantai rumah yang begitu bersih namun sekarang kotor akan kentalnya darah.

"Sekarang ayo kita cepat pergi dari sini. Sebelum ada saksi mata yang melihat." Sang appa keluar terlebih dahulu lewat jendela rumah. Yesung masih berada di dalam, melihat datar yeoja tersebut.

Dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam jaket hitamnya. Sebuah mawar hitam pekat ditaruhnya disamping tubuh biru tersebut. "Mianhae, Jessica-ssi. Semoga dikehidupan selanjutnya kau tidak pernah bertemu namja sepertiku." Ujarnya dingin kemudian menyusul sang appa, Kangin.

Yesung POV

Jalanan di tengah Seoul masih tidak berubah. Mataku terus melihat seluruh sudut jalanan yang tak menarik perhatianku ini. Begitu membosankan dan memuakkan, tentu saja. Pekerjaan ini tentu juga sangat membosankan, yah walaupun cukup membuatku teruntungkan.

"Yesungie, apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan dengannya selama seminggu ini?" Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari jendela mobil ke appa. Yah, Kim Kangin ini adalah appa angkatku. Dia mengadopsiku ketika kedua orang tuaku meninggal sejak aku berumur sepuluh tahun dan aku dibuang oleh keluarga besar dari kedua orang tuaku.

"Tidak banyak. Berkata-kata manis, menciumnya dan menidurinya." Jelasku singkat dan kembali melihat kearah luar jendela. Terdengar tawa kecil di mobil senyap ini. "Kau memang ganas, nak. Kau sudah membunuh berpuluh-puluh orang dari kecil namun sejak kau mulai mengerti hal-hal berbau seks, kau jadi lebih suka meniduri terlebih dahulu baru membunuhnya."

Aku terdiam. Benar juga. Saat umurku mulai masuk ke lima belas tahun, aku jadi lebih suka melakukan itu baru membunuh seseorang.

Keadaan kembali sunyi. Tidak ada yang mau membuka suara. Aku tidak ingin berkata-kata dengan appa-ku yang sukanya bercanda ini. Oh ya, sepertinya aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku.

Nama lengkapku Kim Jongwoon. Tapi kini sudah berubah, Kangin appa merubah namaku menjadi Kim Yesung. Aku diangkat olehnya dan diajarkan berbagai hal olehnya. Kami bekerja menjadi pembunuh bayaran. Kenapa aku mengatakan kami? Mungkin kalian berpikir hanya aku dan appa yang berprofesi seperti namun kenyataannya tidak.

Appa banyak mengadopsi anak kecil dan diajarkannya sebagai pembunuh bayaran. Bahkan juga banyak yeoja yang dijadikan appa sebagai pembunuh. Kami tinggal disebuah tempat yang cukup jauh dari penduduk, tujuannya sudah pasti. Agar kami tidak diketahui oleh siapapun

Aku adalah anak kesayangan appa. Beliau bilang aku ini terlalu pintar dan gesit untuk membunuh. Dengan waktu yang cukup singkat untuk memikat hati target dan membunuhnya pada saat yang kurasa tepat. Dan juga aku terkenal dengan julukan Black Rose.

Aku, Kim Yesung memang sadis jika membunuh (beberapa orang yang tinggal bersamaku bilang begitu). Pintar mengunci hati target, menidurinya dan membunuhnya. Cukup sadis jika kalian adalah sang target. Mempermainkan hati orang memang salah, tapi pekerjaanku memang menuntut.

Yeoja yang baru kubunuh barusan adalah Jung Jessica. Tidak begitu sulit membunuhnya, apalagi karena yeoja ini memang genit setengah mati.

"Yesung, jangan banyak melamun." Suara itu membuatku tersentak. Mutiara hitamku mulai mengedarkan pandangan. Kami sudah didepan rumah rupanya. Aku beranjak keluar dan masuk rumah.

Yesung POV End

"Ya, Black Rose!" Seseorang melempar apel padanya dan untung saja Yesung langsung menangkapnya. Tatapan mata tajamnya membuat sang pelaku pelempar cengar-cengir. "Bagaimana misimu? Sukses?" Yesung memilih diam dan masuk ke kamarnya.

Namja yang melempar itu mendengus. "Dia sudah pasti sukses, Hae. Seorang Black Rose gagal itu tidak mungkin." Kangin merangkul namja bernama Lee Donghae tersebut. Donghae hanya menyunggingkan senyum.

"Kasihan sekali targetnya. Dan bodoh sekali targetnya. Yesung memang wangi mawar, tapi senjata durinya akan membuatnya hilang nyawa dalam sekejap." Sahut seorang namja berambut ikal keluar dari kamar mandi. "Kau benar, Kyu."

"Oh ya, appa harus mengatakan tugas barunya. Kyuhyun, panggilkan Yesung." Namja itu mengangguk dan memanggil Yesung keluar dari kamar.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Ryeowook POV

Aku melirik jam tanganku. Sebentar lagi jam tujuh! Eottheke? Kakiku terus berlari sekencangnya, membiarkan tubuhku sesekali tertabrak orang yang lewat dihadapanku. Jalanan maupun trotoar sudah ramai dengan orang yang akan bekerja jadi sedikit sulit untukku yang kecil ini untuk menembus kerumunan

"Kya!"

Bruk!

Tepat saat aku sampai disekolah dan baru saja aku akan masuk kedalam sekolah, tubuhku tertabrak oleh seseorang. Dan aku terjatuh kebelakang. "Aduh~" ringisku sambil mengusap bagian bokongku yang berdenyut sakit mencium lantai.

"Hm? Mian aku tak tahu jika aku berdiri di tempat yang salah." Sebuah tangan terulur di depan wajahku. Aku mendongak dan mendapati wajah tampan ini. Tubuhku kaku mendadak dan yang kurasakan jantungku berdetak sangat cepat.

Dia begitu tampan.

"Ehm, apa kau melamun?" tanya namja ini. Suara baritonenya yang husky itu membuatku tersadar akan wajah tampannya. Aku menjabat tangannya dan bangun karena ditarik olehnya. Tapi tarikannya terlalu kuat dan…

"Akh!"

Ryeowook POV End

"Akh!" Sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggang ramping Ryeowook. Memeluknya seerat yang ia bisa. Tangan Ryeowook reflek memeluk leher jenjang Yesung, namja itu. Kedua wajah itu mendekat secara otomatis, hidung mancung mereka bersentuhan.

Terpaan deru nafas Yesung pada wajahnya seperti menghipnotis seluruh sendinya agar tak bergerak. Mata hitam kelam itu mengunci padangan namja manis tersebut. Wangi mawar masuk kedalam indra penciumannya. Ryeowook memejamkan matanya, merasakan Yesung semakin mendekatkan wajah.

"Apa yang kau harapkan?" Ryeowook tersentak dan membuka caramelnya lebar. Lidah Yesung terjulur keluar dan membasahi pipi tirus tersebut dengan salivanya. "Mwo?" dia tersadar. Ryeowook mendorong kasar Yesung.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Yesung terkekeh sinis dan berjalan meninggalkan Ryeowook begitu saja.

Kau tak bisa melupakanku

Aku akan terus ada di depanmu

Aku akan menggetarkan hatimu

Kau tidak bisa melarikan diri

Aku akan mencuri bibirmu dan meninggalkanmu jauh

(Trouble maker – Trouble Maker)

"Wookie, apa yang kau lamunkan?" Sungmin, sahabatnya menepuk bahunya kuat hingga dia terbangun dari lamunan. "Eh? Tidak apa." Sangkal Ryeowook.

Semenjak dia masuk ke dalam kelas, dia tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa. Kejadian saat di pintu sekolah tadi tidak bisa dilupakan, terutama pada namja tampan itu. Pertanyaan mulai berkecamuk pada otaknya. Penasaran mulai mendatanginya.

"Perhatian!" Ryeowook menatap lurus kedepan, melihat seongsaenim yang baru saja masuk setelah ditunggu selama dua puluh menit olehnya untuk memulai pelajaran. "Kalian akan mendapat teman baru. Yesung silahkan masuk."

Kembali, caramel Ryeowook membulat terpaksa. Seorang namja yang hampir saja menciumnya tadi masuk ke kelasnya dan berdiri di depan kelas dengan gaya yang sangat cuek namun mengundang perhatian.

"Annyeonghaseyo, joneun Kim Yesung imnida. Aku dipindahkan ke sekolah ini karena orang tuaku pindah di dekat sini. Mohon bantuannya." Perkenalan diri Yesung yang benar-benar sangat datar masih membuat kelas terdengar riuh akan suara bisikan.

Sedangkan Ryeowook terdiam tak percaya, namja itu satu kelas dengannya. 'Siapa dia sebenarnya?'

Mata bulan sabit itu mendapat targetnya. Smirk muncul pada permukaan bibirnya, 'Kim Ryeowook. Aku harap kau tidak terlalu bodoh. Bermainlah denganku dan matilah ditanganku.'

The END

Or

The AND

Cha, new fanfiction! What do you think? Ide ini melintas begitu saja padaku. Awalnya saya tidak tahu cerita ini mau bagaimana. Saya hanya terpikir 'bagaimana jika semua lirik lagu di gabungkan dalam sebuah FF? bagaimana inti ceritanya?' dan beginilah ide cerita yang masuk kedalam otak -_-

Saya tidak tahu ini FF bisa berhasil memikat hati reader atau tidak. FF ini akan kubuat seserius mungkin. Tidak ada lawakan seperti biasanya. Mungkin akan aneh dan updatenya bakal ngaret karena saya pengen serius.

Akhir kata, review please? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Song Story

Author: Park Hyesung

Pairing: YeWook (Yesung x Ryeowook)

Genre: Romance, and other

Rate: T+

Summary: Setiap lirik lagu mempunyai makna. Setiap lirik lagu mempunyai cerita tersendiri. Bagaimana jika lirik-lirik tersebut tergabung dan terjadi dalam hidupmu?

Warning: YAOI, Typo(s), Kata-kata sedikit mangandung dewasa, EYD tidak sesuai, alur kecepatan dll

Disclaimer: Author hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk kepentingan cerita. Tak suka dengan pairing ini? Tinggal keluar dari halaman ini kok

Chapter 1

Seperti lubang hitam (yeah) aku terjebak di dalamnya (haha)

Aku tak melihat akhirnya (yeah) aku jatuh dalam ledakan (oh)

Aku dimana? (yeah) ding dong ding dong Siapa diriku? (A-ha) Kepalaku berputar-putar

Degupan itu semakin cepat, berdegup semakin kuat

(Electric Shock - Fx)

Ryeowook POV

Bruk! Tubuhku didorong olehnya ke dinding. Kedua tanganku di cengkram kuat oleh sepasang tangannya. Wajahnya begitu dekat denganku. Terpaan nafasnya yang terdengar memburu membuat bulu kudukku berdiri seketika.

"K-kau mau apa?" Tanyaku ketakutan. Tubuhku sudah terkunci dan percuma saja aku memberontak. Hasilnya nihil, dia benar-benar memenjarakan diriku.

Suasana mendadak hening. Matanya yang begitu kelam menatapku. Mata hitam seperti sebuah ledakan yang mematikanku. Degupan jantungku begitu cepat, seolah aku berlari puluhan kilometer.

"Aku ingin dirimu. Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengerti?" Tanyanya balik dengan suara berat. Kedua mataku mulai terpejam ketika wajahnya semakin mendekat.

Bisa kurasakan kedua bibir kami menempel, bibir atasku mulai dilumat secara lembut. Bibir kissablenya memberikan sebuah hisapan kuat pada bibir bawahku.

"Wookie, harusnya jangan secara lembut. Tapi penuh ambisi dan nafsu."

"Huft, aku sedang berusaha sebaik mungkin, Minnie-ya! Jika berambisi dan penuh nafsu bisa-bisa tokoh utamanya tidak mau pacaran dengan namja ini!"

Namja disebelahku merengut, meminum kembali jus yang baru ia beli di kantin barusan. "Harusnya memang seperti itu. Jadi sehabis dia melakukan ciuman, namja itu akan meminta maaf dan memberikan kata-kata romantis." Pendapatnya mulai keluar.

"Aish, kalau seperti itu tidak nyambung!" Tolakku halus sambil menatap layar tablet.

Kalian pasti bingung kan? Baiklah, yang diatas sana adalah naskah novelku. Aku selalu membuat novel diwaktu istirahat seperti ini. Setelah selesai, aku akan menjual novelku. Bukankah ini lumayan untuk uang jajanku? kkk~

Oh ya, perkenalkan! Namaku Kim Ryeowook. Seorang anak yatim piatu yang tinggal di sebuah kost kecil dekat sekolah. Dulu orang tuaku bercerai dan aku ikut dengan umma-ku. Sayangnya, umma meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Ah, aku jadi rindu dengan umma.

Namja yang memberi pendapat barusan adalah Lee Sungmin. Dia adalah sahabat dekatku. "Hei, Wookie-ah." Tiba-tiba Sungmin menyikutku hingga hampur saja aaku menjatuhkan tablet yang susah payah ku beli dari uang tabungan. "Hm, waeyo?" Tanyaku galak.

"Namja bernama Yesung itu sepertinya makin terkenal saja. Padahal baru dua hari dia bersekolah disini." Jari namja bergigi kelinci ini menunjuk ke sebuah meja, meja yang berisi oleh seseorang saja, Kim Yesung.

Mataku memerhatikannya. Benar, baru dua hari ini dia bersekolah sudah begitu terkenal dan banyak juga penggemarnya. Namja itu begitu tertutup, cuek dan berisfat dingin. Yang kutahu dia suka dengan mawar hitam.

Bagaimana aku bisa tahu? Cukup mudah, hampir setiap saat dia menggambar bunga mawar dan warnanya selalu hitam. Hm, satu lagi. Dia sering ketiduran dikelas dan sangat menyukai memakai earphone.

Kim Yesung benar-benar misterius.

"Wookie, apa kau tertarik dengan namja itu?" Tanya Sungmin lagi. "Banyak yeoja dan namja menyukainya. Bahkan kau bisa lihat sekarang seberapa banyak yeoja dan namja yang mengajak berkenalan dengannya sekarang." Lanjutnya.

Mendengar ucapannya, aku teringat akan kejadian itu. Saat Yesung memeluk pinggangku, saat dirinya menjilat pipiku. "Wookie, pipimu kenapa memerah?"

"Eh?" Namja bermata foxy ini memegang keningku. Mungkin memastikan suhu tubuhku. "Ish, mwoya?" Delikku menjauhkan tangannya. "Kupikir kau sakit. Hehehe." Tawanya tanpa dosa.

Pandanganku beralih padanya lagi, si namja serba hitam itu begitu misterius. Aku jadi penasaran!

Ryeowook POV End

Yesung POV

"Yesungie, kau bunuh namja bernama Kim Ryeowook ini."

"Hng? Kenapa harus kubunuh? Dia begitu tak berdaya. Untuk kumainkan sepertinya terlalu mudah, appa."

"Aish, dasar kau ini. Dia adalah anak yatim piatu. Orang tuanya bercerai dan dia ikut dengan ibunya yang sudah meninggal. Sebenarnya dia mempuyai seorang ayah tapi ayahnya ini sudah menikah lagi dan dia sudah melupakannya karena ayahnya ini dulu berselingkuh."

"Intinya saja, appa."

"Selingkuhan ayahnya ingin kita membunuh anak ini agar dia bisa mendapat harta warisan. Ayahnya namja ini sudah berpikir akan memberikan harta warisan padanya jadi selingkuhannya ini sudah pasti takut dong."

"Okey, okey stop appa! Jadi intinya aku harus membunuh Ryeowook agar selingkuhannya mendapat harta warisan ayahnya kan?"

"Nah! Memang kau pandai seperti kancil, nak."

Aku terkekeh kecil sambil meneruskan gambarku. Mengingat asal usul kenapa aku harus membunuh Ryeowook. Kasihan sekali namja ini. Seharusnya kan dia berhak mendapat harta warisan itu.

Aish, apa yang kupikirkan? Mengasihi target itu kan dilarang! Sekarang aku harus berpikir bagaimana caranya agar Ryeowook bisa jatuh cinta padaku.

Mataku melirik sekitar, para yeoja dan namja-namja ini selalu mengelilingiku. Memang aku mempunyai daya tarik yang kuat tapi tidak seperti ini juga! Jariku menelusuri tali earphone-ku yang menuju ponsel. Menaikkan volume dari lagu yang kuputar agar tak mendengar decak kagum mereka tentang bunga mawar hitam yang kugambar.

"Hm? Bunga mawar?" Smirk tiba-tiba muncul di permukaan bibirku. Beberapa murid mulai histeris melihatku tersenyum seperti ini. Ah, aku baru ingat hobi-ku tentang bunga mawar.

Jadi bersiaplah untuk bermain bersama-ku Kim Ryeowook.

Yesung POV End

Melihat kepercayaan dirimu membuatku merasa begitu buruk untukmu

Jejak percaya dirimu ke arahku terlihat begitu menyedihkan hari ini

Emosi? Itu merupakan pemborosan bagiku

Cinta? Itu teman terbaik dari sebuah obsesi

Jadi lari saja, lari

(Rose – Lee Hi)

Matahari mulai mengintip di balik jendela. Namja berparas sangat tampan ini tidak memperdulikan wajahnya yang terbias sinar matahari pagi. Beranjak dari balkon kost yang ditinggalnya

Kim Yesung, tinggal sendirian di sebuah kost yang ia tinggal. Ini sudah biasa baginya. Alasan pindah sekolah itu bohong. Tidak mungkin Kangin juga akan pindah ke Seoul kalau dia tidak ingin cari mati

Dia turun ke lantai bawah setelah puas memandangi langit pagi untuk pergi sekolah. Kali ini dia memilih bangun pagi mengingat misinya untuk membuat Ryeowook jatuh hati padanya.

Sesuatu sudah dia siapkan di dalam tasnya. 'Aku yakin kau akan terkejut.' Gumam Yesung setelah turun dari motor yang di kendarainya tadi. Berjalan masuk kedalam sekolah yang masih sepi, termasuk kelasnya sendiri.

Matanya melirik ke jam tangan, jarum pendek menunjuk ke angka 6 sedangkan jarum panjang masih di angka 3. Sepertinya dia datang terlalu pagi.

"Dimana mejanya?" Gumam Yesung sedikit bingung. Dia hampir saja lupa meja milik namja manis antar kelas. Ia menghampiri meja kayu tersebut, membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuket bunga mawar ungu.

"Ini cukup cantik untuk namja manis itu." Hidung mancungnya menghirup wewangian bunga tersebut. Bunga yang memiliki arti cinta pada pandangan pertama itu kembali di rapikan tataannya oleh jari-jari mungil miliknya.

Sejak kecil, sejak berumur lima tahun dia mulai menyukai yang namanya bunga. Khususnya bunga mawar. Heechul, ummanya yang kini sudah tiada dulu selalu menanam bunga di halaman belakang rumahnya.

Anggrek, melati dan bunga lainnya begitu indah, tapi menurut namja bersuara baritone itu hanya bunga mawar yang sangat indah.

"Umma..." Tanpa sadar kata itu dilirihkan. Mendengar suaranya sendiri, Yesung langsung menggeleng keras. Seperti sedang menyadarkan diri dari mimpi buruk.

Meletakkan bunga berwarna ungu tua itu diatas meja Ryeowook dan menuliskan sesuatu di kertas yang sudah disiapkannya sejak semalam. Kertas bergambar jerapah. Bukankah itu kesukaan Ryeowook?

Setelah menulis, dia menyelipkan kertas berukuran sedang itu ke dalam bunga. Dia tahu segalanya. Kangin sebelumnya sudah memberitahu kesukaan Ryeowook, semuanya. Jadilah dia bisa memilih bunga dengan warna ungu dan kertas bergambar yang sangat kekanakan itu.

Hari ini giliran Ryeowook bersama temannya yang lain untuk piket sehingga dia harus datang lebih awal sebelum Ryeowook datang bukan?

=.=.=.=.=

"Hm? Apa ini?" Ryeowook yang baru datang sudah dikejutkan oleh sebuket bunga. Dia celingukan melihat kelas yang masih kosong penghuni. Dia mengambilnya dan menghirup wangi bunga-bunga tersebut. "Siapa yang memberikan ini padaku?"

Caramelnya mendapati sebuah kertas terlipat di antara bunga berwarna janda tersebut. Karena penasaran, dia membaca isinya

"Kim Ryeowook, apa kau tahu arti dari bunga ini? Bunga mawar berwarna ungu tua seperti menyampaikan pesanku. Cinta pada pandangan pertama. Aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu percaya tapi memang itulah kenyataannya. Apa kau tahu siapa aku? Tidak ada disekolah ini yang suka dengan bunga mawar sedalam aku.

Mau kubantu? Isi saja titik-titik di kata 'Kim ...E...U...G' ^^ Semoga kau peka, Ryeowookie sayang~"

Ryeowook terkekeh geli diantara wajahnya yang menyembulkan warna merah. Kepalanya mendongak, dan jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

Ryeowook POV

Aku tidak bermimpi kan? Mendapatkan bunga saja tidak pernah. Sekali dapat bunga seperti ini, dan termasuk pesannya aku tak menyangka kalau yang menaruhnya...

Kim Yesung?

Hanya tasnya yang ada di kelas ini. Kelas yang lain juga masih sepi. Dan jika di cocokan, memang benar namanya sangat cocok untuk dijawab pertanyaan pada kertas tadi.

"Jangan melamun, Wookie-ah." Seseorang menepuk bahuku dan refleks aku menoleh kebelakang. "Ye-yesung?" Ujarku terbata.

Yesung hanya menatapku datar, apa memang bukan dia yang menaruh bunga ini? Kalau iya, kenapa wajahnya biasa saja sih?

"Seperti melihat hantu saja. Sudah sana piket, nanti keburu yang lain datang." Tegurnya datar sambil duduk di mejanya.

Ryeowook POV End

Yesung POV

Dia masih menatapku. Pandangan matanya begitu berbinar. Aku sengaja berpura-pura memakai earphone dan duduk bersandar dengan mata yang terpejam. Aku bisa melihatnya dari celah kelopak mata, masih berdiri tegak memegang bunga itu sambil menatap kearahku

Kurasa dia sudah tahu yang menaruh bunga itu adalah aku. Tapi mungkin juga masih bingung karena sikapku. Hahaha, menyenangkan membuatnya kebingungan.

"Ya! Sampai kapan kau mau diam? Pagi ini kau kan piket kelas!" Seruku membuatnya tersentak. "N-ne!" Setelah itu dia lari keluar. Aku terkekeh kecil. Dia polos dan lucu untuk dimainkan

Pandangannya begitu berbinar, membuatku sedikit tidak tega untuk membunuhnya.

Jangan terlalu percaya dengan diriku. Kau belum begitu tahu tentang diriku. Jadi lari saja, lari. Sebelum aku mengambil nyawa-mu dengan duri-duriku ini.

Yesung POV End

Menerima setangkai bunga mawar

Menerima pengakuan cinta darimu

Hatiku syalallalala (syalallalala)

Bintang di langit malam pun bernyanyi

Kamu suka apa dariku?

(Starlight, Moonlight - Secret)

Ryeowook masih terpaku ditempatnya. Memegang hal yang ia suka hari ini, menghirup wangi yang begitu harum semerbak. Kakinya tidak lelah sama sekali walaupun sejak tadi menggoyangkan ayunan.

Udara dingin pada malam hari tidak membuatnya gentar untuk menetap di taman yang cukup sepi. Kepalanya mendongak. Caramel polosnya menatap langit malam yang begitu indah seolah menghipnotisnya untuk tetap disini.

"Dia pintar memilih bunga. Apa dia stalker?" Gumam namja manis ini. Sepertinya dia begitu menyukai bunga mawar ungu itu. "Dia manis, dan kurasa dia baik." Lanjutnya kembali bergumam. Yesung manis? Terdengar aneh di telinganya walaupun dia sendiri yang mengucapkannya.

"Dia tampan kan? Aku yakin dia punya sifat yang menyenangkan." Kembali menatap lautan bintang diatas sana. Khayalan jika ia berpacaran dengan Yesung terputar di atas sana. "Adegan seperti ini bagus untuk novelku."

Sret

"Sedang apa malam-malam begini? Pulang dan tidur sana." Sepasang tangan melingkar pada pinggang ramping Ryeowook. Memeluknya erat dari belakang. Hampir saja dia akan berteriak jika tidak ada sapaan dari orang itu.

"Aku Yesung." Seketika dia terdiam. Jantungnya berdentam-dentam kera setiap nafas Yesung mulai terasa di area lehernya. "Kau menyukai bunganya?" Tanya pemuda tampan itu. Rasanya ada benda lunak mengecup permukaan kulit lehernya.

Dengan gerakan pelan, Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang memerah. Mendapat reaksi yang begitu manis dari Ryeowook, entah kenapa jadi gemas sendiri. Dia beranjak ke hadapan Ryeowook, mengambil setangkai bunga mawar dan berlutut.

Menundukkan kepalanya hingga beberapa helai rambutnya menutupi mata, berpose seperti orang yang sedang akan menyampaikan perasaannya kepada sang pujaan hati. "Kim Ryeowook. Saranghae, would you be mine?" Tanya Yesung dengan suara yang mantap.

Dan untuk kali ini, mungkin Ryeowook merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak. "M-mworago?" Yesung mendongak dengan cengiran aneh, "Terlalu cepat ne? Tapi biasakah memikirkannya lagi?"

"A-aku…" namja manis ini tengah linglung. Ingin sekali dia menerima Yesung secara cuma-cuma namun disisi lain, ini terlalu cepat baginya. Yesung menyatakan cintanya hanya dalam tiga hari mereka bertemu?

Ryeowook menghela nafas, "Nado… saranghae?" dirinya membuat Yesung sedikit terkekeh. "Kalau mau ditolak juga tidak apa-apa, Wookie. Kau terlihat terpaksa. Aku hanya mengatakan saja." Pemuda tampan itu berdiri, melangkah pergi dengan aura kecewa.

Grep

"Ya! Aku berkata jujur, Yesungie. Saranghae~ Nado saranghae~" Ryeowook memeluknya dari belakang. Menenggelamkan wajah mungil nan manisnya di punggung Yesung.

Dalam hati Yesung bersorak gembira, akhirnya secara mudah bisa mendapatkan hati Ryeowook. Senyum seringai terlukis di bibir tipis Yesung. Perlahan dia berbalik, menangkup kedua pipi Ryeowook dan langsung mengubah smirknya menjadi senyum manis. Menyatukan pandangan mereka, "Kau yakin, Wookie-ah?"

Ryeowook mengangguk yakin, "Ne! Walaupun ini terlalu aneh dan cepat bagiku." Ujar namja bersuara tenor ini dengan suara yang imut. Bahkan Yesung terhanyut dibuatnya. Kali ini tangannya memeluk pinggang Ryeowook agar lebih dekat. Dengan cepat dimiringkan kepala besarnya, menempelkan kedua belah bibir mereka.

Karena Yesung tipe agresif, bibirnya langsung melumat bibir pasangannya. Awalnya Ryeowook ingin meronta, tapi ketika merasa nikmat atas perlakuan Yesung, kenapa tidak menikmati saja?

Ryeowook mulai berani mengalungkan tangannya di leher jenjang Yesung. Menekan tengkuknya kebawah dan mulai membalas lumatan-lumatan seorang Kim Yesung. Saling menghisap dan bertukar saliva.

Namun sayang, karena kebutuhan oksigen yang menipis membuat Ryeowook memutuskan ciuman panas mereka secara terpaksa. Mendorong dada Yesung sedikit kasar, hingga bibir mereka terpisah. Menciptakan sebuah benang saliva terpampang disana.

Lidah Yesung terulur untuk menjilat kembali permukaan bibir orang yang baru menjadi kekasihnya itu. Wajah Ryeowook memerah padam sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Yesung memeluknya. Mengecup pucuk kepala Ryeowook dengan begitu lembut. "Gomawo ne~"

=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Pemuda ini menghela nafas senang. Rambutnya yang hitam kecokelatan terhembus angin sepoi malam. Kakinya melangkah menuju lebih depan bandara. Mencari taksi yang bisa membawanya ke tempat tujuan.

Sedikit celingukkan mencari kendaraan tersebut namun beberapa menit kemudian lelaki tampan ini menemukan taksi dan memasukinya. Memberi tahu tempat tujuannya dan duduk tenang sambil menatap luar, lebih tepatnya menatap langit malam yang sangat indah.

"Yesung, aku tak sabar bertemu dirimu. And, you must be know. Jeremy's back."

The End

or

The And

Maybe mungkin ada yang ketipu sama cerita awal chap ini? #nggak /pundung/ (?) Chap ini alurnya kecepatan? No. Disini sama sekali gak cepet alurnya. Emang Yesung yang tergesa-gesa. Ingat kan kalo Jessica saja bisa dia bunuh dalam waktu seminggu? Disini tipe Yesung berwajah dua jadi jangan heran

Mian gak bisa bales review, modem rusak -,- jadi ngetik sama publish ff juga di hp. Thanks to all buat reviewnya ^^ Ini ngaretkan publishnya? (?) Aku baca review yang bilang jangan terlalu ngaret jadinya gini deh xP agak susah nyari lirik indonya -,- Rata-rata ketemu lirik yang udah pas chap khusus bagian hurt, mungkin ada yang mau usul lagu? :P

Review ne ^^ Buat temen satu sekolah gak review awas aja ntar -,- Aku baca semua review kalian, semua kehebohan review kalian (?), dan kritikan kalian dan itu buat semangat ngetik aku ^^ So, review ne~~


	3. Chapter 3

Song Story

Author: Park Hyesung

Pairing: YeWook (Yesung x Ryeowook)

Genre: Romance, and other

Rate: T+

Summary: Setiap lirik lagu mempunyai makna. Setiap lirik lagu mempunyai cerita tersendiri. Bagaimana jika lirik-lirik tersebut tergabung dan terjadi dalam hidupmu?

Warning: YAOI, Typo(s), Kata-kata sedikit mangandung dewasa, EYD tidak sesuai, alur kecepatan dll

Disclaimer: Author hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk kepentingan cerita. Tak suka dengan pairing ini? Tinggal keluar dari halaman ini kok

Chapter 2

Keringat di dahimu memantulkan sinar di matamu

Senyummu yang lebih cerah dari matahari mengintip di balik awan

Selalu menunggu hari ini datang dengan cemas. Ada apa! hembusan angin ini memanggil kita

Kau dan aku, dan kita semua, untuk saat ini kita terbakar lebih panas dari matahari

(NOW - Super Junior)

"Ryeowookie~~~"

"Kya! Yesung-ah! Aku sesak!" Ryeowook meronta minta dilepaskan. Yesung memeluknya begitu erat. Baru saja dia membuka pintu kamarnya yang diketuk dan tahu-tahu saja Yesung langsung memeluknya.

"Eh? Hehehe, mianhae~" Yesung mengedurkan pelukannya. Menaruh kepala besarnya di atas bahu Ryeowook dan mengelus punggung namja manis ini begitu lembut. Terlalu alami dan tidak bisa di curigai sama sekali jika dia mempunyai rencana jahat

Ryeowook tersenyum kecil, "Ada apa datang pagi-pagi begini? Di hari libur pula." Tanya Ryeowook sedikit keheranan. "Sudah ku katakan aku akan tinggal denganmu, sayang." Yesung melepaskan pelukannya dan menarik koper yang tidak terlalu besar ke dalam kamar Ryeowook yang cukup sempit.

"Appa mengijinkanku tinggal bersamamu. Bukankah ini bagus? Kita bisa selalu bersama." Lanjut pemuda tampan itu sambil duduk tenang di tepi tempat tidur. Ryeowook mengeryitkan keningnya, "Ckckck, kenapa kau seperti ini? Kitakan baru saja berpacaran lusa kemarin!" Seru Ryeowook dengan gaya yang kekanakkan

Yesung terkekeh melihat wajah Ryeowook yang menurutnya sangat manis. Kakinya melangkah mendekati Ryeowook, menghimpit namja mungil miliknya di dinding dan memenjarakan kekasihnya dengan tangannya di sisi kepala Ryeowook.

"Kau manis." Yesung mengecup kening Ryeowook lembut. Memejamkan mata bulan sabitnya begitu tenang. Setelah beberapa detik terlewat, Yesung mulai menjauhkan wajahnya. "Dan aku suka pipi merahmu." Ujar Yesung sambil mengelus pipi Ryeowook yang memerah padam

Kepala Ryeowook menunduk, dia sedikit malu berdekatan dengan Yesung walaupun notabane-nya sudah menjadi kekasih resminya. "Anou..." Ryeowook bersuara kecil. Jari lentiknya memainkan ujung baju yang ia kenakan, seperti anak berumur lima tahun. Dan itu sukses membuat Yesung gemas sendiri.

Yesung menaikkan dagu Ryeowook, memiringkan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibir mereka. Kali ini Yesung hanya mengecupnya dan menjauhkan wajahnya lagi. Mencium kedua pipi yang sedikit terlihat tirus tersebut.

Yesung melingkarkan sepasang tangannya di tubuh Ryeowook, mendekap tubuh mungil itu begitu lembut. Wajah yang memerah padam itu bersembunyi dalam dada Yesung. Lagi-lagi yang bisa dilakukan Yesung hanyalah mengecup pucuk kepala Ryeowook.

'Mianhae... Bahkan aku tak yakin jika aku bisa membunuhmu. Entah kenapa aku bingung. Haruskah kau kubunuh?'

"Wookie-ya, ayo kita kencan!"

"Eh?"

=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Ryeowook merengut. Caramelnya menatap malas sosok dihadapannya yang begitu bersemangat. "Yesungie~" Panggil Ryeowook manja sembari menarik kaos tipis Yesung. "Hm? Waeyo?" Balas Yesung acuh tak acuh

"Katanya kita mau kencan." Sungut Ryeowook dengan pout super imutnya. "Lalu?" Yesung memandangnya bingung. "Aish, masa kencannya di pantai?!" Seru Ryeowook kesal. Yesung memang berotak lambat menurutnya.

"Oh~" Yesung masih setia menjilat eskrim yang ia pegang. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan, lebih tepatnya menyaksikan sekelompok orang yang sedang bermain voli di bawah terik matahari. Ryeowook tertohok, Yesung mengacuhkannya seperti ini.

Padahal dia sudah membayangkan tempat kencan romantis di taman hiburan atau semacamnya namun hayalannya terhembus angin begitu saja ketika Yesung membawanya ke pantai. Mending kalau mereka ke sini buat main-main, lha ini si Yesung pabbo malah duduk nonton orang main voli? What the...

"Menyebalkan!" Ryeowook beranjak pergi meninggalkan Yesung. Rupanya dia sudah cukup bosan duduk bersama orang aneh ini. Yesung tersentak, "Ya! Tunggu aku, Wookie!" Panggil namja tampan itu sambil berusaha mengejar kekasihnya.

Tapi yang namanya sudah marah, Ryeowook balik mengacuhkannya. Berjalan ke arah motor yang membawanya ke pantai ini. "Cepat bawa aku pulang! Lebih baik seharian di rumah daripada ke tempat panas seperti ini." Oceh Ryeowook ketika Yesung menghampirinya

Chup~

"Jangan marah~ Bukankah di musim panas seperti ini harusnya di pantai? Kalau di rumah itu pantasnya musim dingin, sayang~" Pipi milik seorang namja manis mulai bersemu merah. Yesung mengecup bibirnya begitu cepat.

Yang dilakukan namja manis itu hanya menunduk. Berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya dari pemuda penuh kejutan itu. 'Manis sekali. Jangan membiarkan aku kena karma.' Batin Yesung dengan senyum gamang.

"Hey, Wookie. Kita beli es krim lagi saja. Sehabis itu kita main ditepi pantai. Eottheoke?" Jemari mungil itu menggenggam tangan Ryeowook erat. Senyum yang sungguh manis di lukiskan pada bibir kissable miliknya sehingga matanya tertutup dan menciptakan sebuah eyesmile yang begitu indah.

"Ne! Kajja~" Ryeowook dengan mudah luluh begitu saja. Wajahnya memancarkan keceriaan seperti sebelumnya. Dan hati Yesung semakin gelisah. 'Berhenti bertindak manis, Wookie. Jika tidak, aku semakin tidak bisa membunuhmu.'

Bisikan di bibirku, di telingaku, di kedua pipiku

Di dalam musik ini, dalam pancaran cahaya ini, kau menarik hatiku

Tanpa ada izin maupun peringatan, oh kau

Dengan suaramu yang manis hatiku pun bergetar

(Romantic Street - Girls' Generation)

Yesung POV

"Aku pergi sebentar dulu ne?"

"Mau kemana?"

"Ehm, ke kamar mandi."

Ryeowook mengangguk paham, "Arraseo. Cepat kembali ne!" Senyum manisnya membuatku semakin gelisah. Dengan gerakan dibuat tergesa, aku mulai menjauh darinya. Aku naik ke pantai bagian atas, berpura-pura mencari keberadaan kamar mandi.

Tapi aku malah duduk diatas sana, menatap kearah bawah tempat Ryeowook bermain dengan pasir bersama anak-anak kecil. Aku tak habis pikir, kenapa dengan mudahnya dia akrab dengan anak kecil seperti itu? Bahkan anak kecil saja takut sekali melihat tampangku yang dingin ini.

Dia lucu, mungil dan kekanakkan. Polos juga innocent sekali. Aku bingung harus menyiksanya dari mana dulu. Kim Ryeowook, baru kali ini mendapatkan target yang polosnya minta ampun. Ah, dia juga selalu bertindak manis. Benar-benar uke yang ke-yeojaan sekali.

Drrt Drrt Drrt

Kuraih ponselku yang bergetar di balik saku. Mataku menatap digit nomor yang tidak ku kenal. "Yeobeosaeyo?" Ku putuskan untuk mengangkat telepon itu. "Hello, Mr. Kim Jongwoon."

Deg!

Su-suara ini… apakah dia? "Jongwoon~ apa kau lupa dengan suaraku? Kau keterlaluan, kakak kembar." Suara santainya kini membuatku semakin yakin siapa dia. "Je-jeremy? Kau kembali?" balasku ragu. Tidak mungkin dia kembali kesini. Andwae.

"Yes, this is Jeremy Kim. I'm back. Senang mendengar hyung memanggil namaku lagi dari sekian lamanya. Sudah sekitar tujuh tahun kan?" Tanya Jeremy. "Ne. Kapan kau kembali?" Tanyaku balik.

"Kemarin lusa~ aku sekarang tinggal bersama appa. Rencananya aku ingin menyusul hyung untuk membunuh namja bernama Kim Ryeowook itu." Aku meneguk ludah paksa. M-mwo?! Membantuku? Aish, jangan sampai terjadi!

"Tapi itu baru rencana kok. Tenang saja, hyung. Oh ya, kau dimana sekarang? Aku ingin bertemu dengan hyung. Aku kangen loh sama hyung." Jeremy terkekeh sinis. Anak ini tidak pernah berubah. "Aku di pantai bersama Ryeowook."

"Hm~ aku susul ya?"

"Andwae! Kau tidak maukan rencanaku untuk membunuh namja ini rusak hanya karenamu? Jadi jangan datang! Aku akan menelpon kau atau appa jika aku benar-benar kesulitan."

"Okay, bersenang-senanglah bersama namja itu. Kalau perlu tidurin dia berkali-kali baru kau bunuh. Lalu, telepon aku ne sebelum kau mau menidurinya yang terakhir kali. Nanti aku ikutan jadinya main bertiga. Hahaha."

"Hm, ne! Kumatikan teleponnya ne." Dengan cepat ku tekan tombol merah untuk mengakhiri sambungan telepon. Cih, aku bisa bertambah bingung jika seperti ini. Sepertinya aku lupa memperkenalkan seseorang yang lebih berbahaya daripadaku

Jeremy Kim, dia saudara kembarku. Dia lebih menyeramkan dariku. Dan dia adalah pembunuh kedua orang tuaku. Membunuh orang tuaku dengan alasan kesal kepada orang tuaku. Lalu, dia yang pertama kali di adopsi oleh Kangin appa jadi otomatis aku ikut di adopsi. Cara membunuhnya lebih sadis dibandingkanku.

Dalam satu hari saja, dia sudah bisa membunuh targetnya. Berkenalan, menyekapnya, menidurinya paksa (karena dia adik-ku tentu saja tidak terlalu jauh beda denganku) kemudian membunuhnya langsung.

Kangin appa mengirimnya ke Amerika untuk bekerja sebagai pembunuh juga disana. Bisa dibilang, Jeremy adalah cabang pekerjaan pembunuh bayaran untuk di sana. Dan sekarang, dia kembali. Aish, kenapa aku bisa lupa menanyakan alasan dia kembali kesini? Pabboya!

Yesung POV end

"Yesungie?" Sepasang tangan memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Namja tampan itu tentu saja terkejut, menoleh langsung ke belakang. "Kok disini? Katanya mau ke kamar mandi." Tanya Ryeowook yang rupanya memeluknya.

Yesung memutar otak, jangan sampai Ryeowook tahu rencananya dan jati dirinya termasuk soal Jeremy. "A-appa menelponku tadi. Kenapa kau bisa disini, Wookie?" tanya Yesung balik untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Ini sudah sore, jadi anak-anak kecil tadi sudah pulang. Aku mencarimu karena kau tidak kembali."

Ryeowook menenggelamkan wajah mungilnya di ceruk leher Yesung. Menghembuskan nafas lembut yang membuat Yesung tersenyum tipis. Bias berwarna oranye kemerahan yang cantik semakin membuat suasana menjadi makin manis. Tangan mungil itu beranjak menepuk-nepuk kecil kepala Ryeowook.

"Jangan memeluk-ku seperti itu, Wookie-ya. Kau bisa kesemutan nanti." Nasihat Yesung begitu lembut. Ryeowook pun mengangguk, berpindah posisi menjadi duduk di sebelah Yesung. Caramelnya begitu bersinar menatap matahari yang kini mulai bersembunyi di ujung lautan lepas sana.

Dengan hati-hati Yesung menarik Ryeowook kedalam dekapannya. Mencium pucuk kepala Ryeowook berkali-kali. Entahlah kenapa Yesung bisa menyukai kegiatan satu itu. "Yesungie~" panggil Ryeowook nyaris seperti berbisik.

Namja tampan itu menoleh, "Ne?" Ryeowook menaruh telunjuknya di atas permukaan bibir tipis miliknya, "Ppoppo~" Rajuknya dengan suara imut dan sangat manis di telinga Yesung. Terdengar tawa kecil dari kekasihnya.

Perlahan Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya, menutup sepasang matanya pelan dan menempelkan bibir mereka. Bibir kissable itu bergerak cepat melumat dan menghisap bibir Ryeowook. Memberikan ciuman kelembutan yang tak akan terlupakan oleh namja manis seperti Ryeowook.

Tangan Ryeowook mulai mengalung pada leher sang kekasih. Hanya bisa membalas semua perlakuan Yesung. Setelah beberapa menit mereka berciuman, akhirnya tautan bibir mereka bisa terlepas. Keduanya mengais banyak oksigen untuk stok pada paru-paru mereka

Yesung mengecup kening Ryeowook sebentar, "Kita pulang ne? Malam sudah akan menjemput kita." Senyum manis terlukis kembali pada bibir Yesung. "Satu syarat tapi ne? Berikan empat kalimat untukku! Dan itu harus dari lirik lagu. Kalau tidak bisa, kita tidak akan pulang." tantang Ryeowook penuh semangat.

Kedua mutiara hitam berputar, permintaan Ryeowook sangat sulit. "Ne dubare, nae gwitga-e, nae ibsure whisper. I eumage, bulbit soge, geudaen mameul bbaetgyeo. Heorak do eobsi, yego do eobsi oh neon. Dalkomhan ni, moksorie, nae maeum do tteollyeo. Eottheoke, Wookie chagi?"

Ryeowook menutup caramelnya, berpikir sesuatu. "Ah, sonyeo shidae ne?" Yesung menjentikkan tangannya. "Yup! Sudah kuberikan empat kalimatkan? Kaja kita pulang sekarang~" Yesung menggendong Ryeowook ala bridal style. "Kya! Yesung! Turunkan aku!"

Ketika aku melihat wajahmu, aku membayangkan sendiri

Aku tak bisa menjaga wajahku tetap polos, aku akan gila, karena aku, aku merindukanmu lagi

Aku seperti itu karenamu. Aku tak ingin menjadi yang pertama mengatakannya tetapi kata-kata ini lama di bibirku

Aku mencintaimu. Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Apa yan harus ku lakukan?

(Loving U - Sistar)

"Ok! Let's talk about Love… Eh? Ya! Kenapa kau matikan lagunya?" Namja manis itu memasang wajah sedih tapi itu terlihat sangat imut. Yesung menggeleng kepalanya, "Kau lucu menarikan lagu seperti itu, Wookie. Apa kau bermaksud menggodaku eoh?" Yesung menjilat bibirnya dengan gerakan seduktif.

Ryeowook menutup matanya dan membalik tubuh, sebuah dengusan keras terdengar. "Tapi aku cukup menyukai lagu itu, Sungie." Balas Ryeowook. "Apa benar-benar menyukainya, ketua club musik? Aku kira kau tidak menyukai dance ala yeoja, anggota club dance." Yesung menyahut dengan sindiran cukup aneh.

Ryeowook ada ketua club musik dan juga seorang anggota club dance. Tadi Ryeowook berencana belajar meng-cover lagu itu untuk adik-adik kelas yang minta diajarin, tapi Yesung malah mematikan televisi-nya.

"Oh ayolah, aku hanya belajar untuk mengajari kembali adik-adik kelas." Balas Ryeowook dengan sungutan imutnya. Yesung mengidikkan bahunya kemudian berbaring di atas tempat tidur Ryeowook dan memunggungi namja manis itu. Hanya satu tempat tidur disana, jadi mau tidak mau Ryeowook harus satu tempat tidur dengan Yesung.

Melihat sikap Yesung yang mengacuhkannya secara halus, Ryeowook mengembungkan pipinya. Berbaring di sebelah Yesung dan tangannya memeluk pinggang Yesung. Pemuda tampan itu tampak terkejut namun dia dapat langsung mengendalikan dirinya lagi.

"Yesungie~ Marah ne?" Ryeowook memeluknya dari samping. Wajah manisnya bersembunyi di punggung lebar Yesung. "Jangan marah~ Kumohon." Sungut Ryeowook manja sambil menaik turunkan wajahnya. Layaknya anak kucing yang baru bertemu majikan.

Yesung menghela nafas berat, "Memang siapa yang marah eoh?" Kata Yesung sakratis. Ryeowook mengidikkan bahu tak tahu dan terus melakukan hal yang sama soal wajahnya pada punggung Yesung. "Aku suka dengan punggungmu, Sungie-ya."

Alis Yesung bertaut, "M-mwo?"

"Punggungmu seperti pelindung untukku." Jawab Ryeowook pendek sambil tersenyum senang. Sedikit kekhawatiran datang pada namja bersuara baritone tersebut. Perlahan Yesung berbalik, menarik Ryeowook untuk menindihnya. Yesung menyatukan kedua kening mereka, "Kau kenapa? Tak biasanya mengatakan hal semacam itu."

Caramel itu berubah sendu, "Aku tak apa-apa kok!" Kata Ryeowook tersenyum. Yesung mengecup bibirnya sekilas, "Kau yakin? Sepertinya kau ada masalah." Tanya pemuda tampan itu tidak yakin.

"Aku yakin. Seperti yang ku katakan sebelumnya, punggungmu seperti pelindung untuk-ku. Suatu saat nanti. Aku merasakan hal itu." Ujar Ryeowook semakin tidak bisa membuat Yesung percaya.

'Apa dia merasa bahwa aku akan membunuhnya? Atau bahkan yang lain akan membunuhnya juga?' Batin Yesung kalut. Yesung memeluknya semakin erat, takut kehilangan namja kecilnya. "Ryeowookie." Panggil Yesung. "Hm?"

"Saranghae~ aku mencintaimu~" Dan pada akhirnya Ryeowook kembali mendapatkan kecupan ringan pada pipinya. "Bisakah aku mengatakan sesuatu, Sungie?"

"Apa itu?"

"Jangan pernah mengatakan kata 'saranghae' untukku."

Alis Yesung kembali bertaut, "Waeyo?"

"Aku mencintaimu? Itu sebuah kebencian yang tertunda. Kata 'sayang' lebih mendalam daripada kata 'cinta'. Cinta lama kelamaan akan pudar dengan sendirinya kemudian akan menjadi benci namun sayang adalah rasa kasih yang begitu abadi. Sekali sayang akan tetap menyayangi, rasa sayang tidak akan mudah dilupakan." Jelas Ryeowook panjang lebar.

Yesung mengangguk kecil, menggigit gemas hidung mancung Ryeowook dalam penyinaran sinar bulan yang mengintip di balik jendela. "Aku mengerti. Aku menyayangimu, Wookie." Dia mengecup kembali bibir tipis Ryeowook, rasanya seperti kecanduan pada benda satu itu.

Ryeowook tersenyum puas, menempatkan kepalanya di bahu Yesung dengan nyaman. "Aku juga menyayangimu, Sungie." Balas Ryeowook. Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar sebuah dengkuran halus dari bibir si namja manis.

Yesung mengelus surai madu milik Ryeowook lembut. "Tidur yang nyenyak ne?" ujar Yesung pelan kemudian menurunkan Ryeowook kesebelahnya, menarik selimut hingga menutupi tubuh mereka.

Drrt Drrt Drrt

Ponsel miliknya bergetar. Dengan cepat Yesung meraihnya di atas meja nakas. Sebuah pesan yang membuatnya sedikit tercenggang.

From: Jeremy

Heyo, hyung. Ada pemberitahuan dari appa dan majikan atas misi-mu kali ini. Orang itu bilang kau harus menyiksa-nya dulu. Terserah mau di siksa seperti apa asalkan tidak bertemu dengan appa-nya yang berada di Busan. Kurasa jika disuruh siksa, kau akan melakukan hal tak senonoh padanya. Hahaha… Dan orang itu bilang tidak usah terlalu cepat untuk menyiksanya. Mungkin bisa sebulan lagi baru kau bunuh. Bukankah itu pertanda bagus? Jalja, hyung! Mimpi indah bersama namja itu! Kkk~

Yesung menggeleng tak percaya, Jeremy tidak pernah berubah dan tak akan pernah berubah. Jeremy terlalu santai, banyak bercanda persis seperti Kangin. Tapi dia bersyukur, setidaknya masih ada waktu yang lama untuk tinggal bersama dengan Ryeowook.

"Kenapa karma seperti ini terjadi padaku? Mencintai orang yang akan menjadi targetku sendiri."

The End

Or

The And

Mian, chap ini mungkin mengecewakan untuk kalian. Ah, kalian harus tahu alasannya bukan? Saya orang yang moody. Mengetik FF benar-benar harus ada kemauan, ide juga feel yang kuat. Alasan saya men-discontinue FF AFS itu kalian sudah tahu pasti mungkin. Kemauan, ide juga feel hilang entah kemana. Alasan kenapa saya kalau update FF itu cepat karena takut tiga pokok (kemauan, ide, feel) hilang begitu saja. Apalagi kalau pas bulan seperti ada UAS T^T Lalu jika kalau memang FF atau FF NC banyak yang ngaret mohon di mengerti. Sebagai tulang punggung keluarga, saya harus banyak belajar dan membantu umma saya. Saya begitu menyukai untuk menulis FF walaupun umma kadang tak mendukung makanya saya sering maksain diri untuk buat FF xP Oh ya, banyak readers kalau review pasti manggil saya dengan sebutan 'Eonni'. Apa kalian tahu umur saya? Saya baru berumur 13 tahun loh, jadi jangan memanggil saya eonni jika kalian bukan dibawah umur 13 tahun. Kan saya belum tua T^T Dan saya sudah dari kelas 6 membuat FF jadi kalau pada bilang FF saya labil maklum ne xD

Buat para readers yang sudah me-review chappie kemarin, saya sangat berterima kasih sekali *bow* mianhae benar-benar gak bisa bales review kalian T^T mohon mengerti kesulitan saya. Nanti kalau review jangan pada review curhatan saya tadi ne -_- review tentang FFnya dong '3' akhir kata, Review ne ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Song Story

Author: Park Hyesung

Pairing: YeWook (Yesung x Ryeowook)

Genre: Romance, and other

Rate: T+

Summary: Setiap lirik lagu mempunyai makna. Setiap lirik lagu mempunyai cerita tersendiri. Bagaimana jika lirik-lirik tersebut tergabung dan terjadi dalam hidupmu?

Warning: YAOI, Typo(s), Kata-kata sedikit mangandung dewasa, EYD tidak sesuai, alur kecepatan dll

Disclaimer: Author hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk kepentingan cerita. Tak suka dengan pairing ini? Tinggal keluar dari halaman ini kok

Chapter 3

Hati kuatku telah hancur

Pikiran kosongku telah hancur

Seperti salju yang turun di musim panas

Wajah dinginku telah hancur

Aku tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa cintaku lagi

Aku lepas kendali dan berlari ke arahmu seperti badai

(BreakDown – Super Junior M)

Sebuah pintu bergeser dengan pelan, berusaha tak menimbulkan suara apa pun dalam ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh melodi piano. Setelah menutup pintu, tubuhnya bersandar pada dinding sebelah pintu klub musik. Mutiara hitamnya melihat lekat pada jari-jari lentik yang menekan tuts pada piano begitu cepat. Dan dia masih bisa mengira jika yang dilihatnya itu adalah jari manusia, bukan sebuah mesin berbentuk jari.

Pandangannya lebih ke atas, menatap wajah manis yang dikilaukan bias matahari sore dari balik jendela. Wajah pemuda cantik itu begitu tenang, menghayati lagu Reflection I yang sudah dihafalnya luar kepala. Tanpa disadarinya, pemuda tampan yang berdiri disana terhantam kuat oleh sesuatu pada hatinya.

Yesung menepuk dadanya pelan, berusaha menghilangkan sesuatu yang menyesakkan. Dia tidak tahu pasti apa arti lagu itu, namun rasanya begitu menyakitkan. Bimbang akan perasaannya kembali teringat di otaknya. Ini sudah lewat lima hari mereka bersama sejak dirinya mendapatkan pesan oleh Jeremy.

Ryeowook menghentikan permainan solonya dengna lembut. Dan menoleh ketika ruangan sepi penghuni itu terdengar hembusan nafas yang kasar. Sebuah senyuman kecil terlukis pada bibirnya. Namja manis itu mendekat ke samping Yesung dengan perasaan cemas ketika mengetahui sebelah tangan kekasihnya mencengkram kuat dada bagian kiri.

Chup

"Sungie, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Secepat kilat Yesung menoleh ketika merasakan pipinya di kecup seseorang. Matanya langsung bertemu caramel yang terlihat sayu. Merasa tak ada jawaban, tangan Ryeowook mengambil tangan Yesung dan menggenggamnya serta mengecupinya lama. "Sungie…" panggilnya lagi.

Yesung tersenyum paksa, "Aku baik-baik saja. Sudah ne jangan memasang wajah sedih seperti itu." Setelah itu, Ryeowook jatuh dalam dekapannya. Jari-jari mungil milik Yesung mengelus lembut surai madu namjanya. "Bagaimana kalau kita pulang sekarang?" Tanya Yesung yang dibalas anggukan oleh Ryeowook

Mereka berjalan di koridor sekolah yang sudah sepi setelah Ryeowook mengunci pintu ruang klub musik. Sebagai ketua yang baik, memang sudah seharusnya dia bertanggung jawabkan?

Tangan Yesung merambat memeluk pinggang Ryeowook dari samping, meminimalis jarak diantara mereka berdua. Sesekali mereka bergurau kemudian diakhiri dengan kecupan yang diberikan Yesung pada pucuk kepalanya.

"Oh ya, Sungie. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

"Apa itu, sayang?"

"Apa kau sadar jika perubahan wajahmu begitu cepat? Maksudku kau seperti mempunyai kepribadian ganda. Di depan semua orang kau terlihat begitu dingin bahkan sebelum kita berkenalan resmi dulu." Tanya Ryeowook dengan nada yang menggemaskan.

Yesung tersenyum tipis, mengetahui Ryeowook cukup pintar melihat sikap anehnya selama ini. "Bukankah itu bagus? Aku hanya bersikap lembut jika bertemu denganmu. Wajah dinginku hancur seketika jika melihat wajah manismu. Pikiran kosongku terisi akan tingkah laku-mu yang menggemaskan." Namja bersuara tenor tersebut menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajah merah padamnya dari Yesung.

'Hati kuatku yang bernisiatif untuk membunuhmu juga hancur dengan mudahnya.' Batin Yesung kalut. "Ah ya, satu lagi." Ryeowook mendongak menatap Yesung dan dengan cepatnya Yesung mengecup bibir kekasihnya. "Aku menyayangimu, Ryeowookie manis."

Lidah Yesung terjulur keluar dari sisi mulut yang tersenyum lebar dengan mata sipit melengkung senang. Ryeowook terdiam memerhatikan wajah Yesung, "Ish, kenapa kau begitu menggemaskan eoh, pipi chubby?" Pemuda tampan itu meringis ketika Ryeowook mencubit pipinya.

"Ya! Appo! Lepaskan." Ringis Yesung dan langsung Ryeowook melepaskannya. "Wee~ Aku pergi duluan ke parkiran!" cibir Ryeowook kemudian kabur duluan sebelum Yesung membalasnya. Sebuah kekehan terdengar, betapa lucunya sikap namja itu. "Kau ke kanakkan sekali." Dan setelah itu, Yesung berlari mengejar namjachingunya.

Kau tidak perlu berhenti

Keluarkan cerita tersembunyi dari dalam jantung yang gemetar itu Tonight Boy

Badanmu mengatakan padaku sebelum mulutmu

Ketika mataku mengarah padamu

Kau akan tahu tentangku

Tarik hatimu kesampingku

Kau dan aku saling tertarik

(Luv Me - D-Unit)

"Chagi~ Masak apa?" Hampir saja Ryeowook menjatuhkan hal yang ia pegang saking tagetnya. "Ish, kau mengagetkanku!" Tangannya memukul kepala besar Yesung yang bersarang pada bahunya. Namja itu hanya membalas tertawa dan mengeratkan pelukannya dari belakang itu.

Ryeowook tersenyum, "Aku masak nasi goreng. Jadi menjauhlah, aku jadi susah bergerak." Yesung menggeleng, "Ani!" Balasnya singkat dan mempererat pelukan. "Kim Yesung! Lepaskan atau kau tidak akan makan sama sekali!" Serusan itu sukses membuat nyali namja tampan tersebut menciut begitu saja.

"Padahal sifat manja-ku lagi kumat." Yesung berjalan menjauhi Ryeowook perlahan, dan beranjak duduk di atas tempat tidur. Pemuda cantik itu tidak ambil pusing, dia bakal lebih pusing jika masakannya hangus begitu saja. Nanti dia makan apa kalau masakannya hangus begitu saja?

Beberapa saat kemudian, "Selesai! Sungie-ah! Makanannya sudah siap dimakan!" Seru Ryeowook menggema di seluruh ruangan. "Hm, ne!" balas Yesung acuh tak acuh. Moodnya hancur tadi saat Ryeowook mengusirnya saat memasak.

Mereka berdua duduk berhadapan kemudian makan dengan suasana hening. Ryeowook merasakan keanehan disini, tinggal beberapa hari bersama Yesung membuatnya cukup tahu jika pemuda itu seseorang talk-active jika sedang makan. Biasanya sering membicarakan hal-hal sekolah tapi kali ini tidak.

"Sungie?" Panggil Ryeowook

"Hm? Ada apa?" Balas Yesung acuh tak acuh sambil menyendokkan sesuap nasi goreng tanpa menatap orang yang sekarang dihadapannya.

Namja manis itu mengembungkan pipinya kesal, "Ish, kau kenapa?"

"Apanya yang kenapa?" Tanya Yesung balik dengan nada datar.

"Kim Yesung, tatap mataku." Tegas Ryeowook namun Yesung terus makan tanpa menatapnya. Pemuda bersurai cokelat tersebut menghela nafas panjang. Membiarkan Yesung makan tenang dulu, memghabiskan semua makanannya hingga benar-benar habis. Begitu juga dengannya.

Sehabis makan, Ryeowook mencuci piring sedangkan Yesung kembali ke tempat tidur. Beberapa waktu terlewat, Yesung mendesah kecil karena Ryeowook memanggilmya untuk kembali ke dapur.

"Makanan penutup? Buah?" Itu adalah kata-kata yang Yesung lontarkan saat Ryeowook menjawab pertanyaannya. "Duduklah! Aku akan memotong apel untukmu." Ryeowook menarik Yesung duduk kemudian dirinya mengupas juga memotong apel untuk kekasihnya.

Pemuda tampan itu hanya makan dengan santainya, dan membuat Ryeowook semakin gereget. Dikira dia Yesung akan membantunya mengupas atau berbicara dengannya lagi, tapi apa?

"Akh!" Jerit Ryeowook kecil kemudian menjatuhkan pisau dan apel yang sedang ia kupas ke piring begitu saja. Gara-gara memerhatikan Yesung, jarinya malah kena tajamnya pisau.

"Ya Tuhan, kau kenapa?" Dengan cepat, Yesung berpindah posisi. Berdiri disebalah tubuh mungil itu kemudian mengambil jari telunjuknya yang berdarah. Tanpa pikir panjang, Yesung langsung menghisapnya, berusaha membuat aliran darahnya berhenti.

Wajah Ryeowook memerah padam, detakan jantungnya juga terpompa cepat. Yesung membuatnya terpesona dalam sekejap. Wajah namja berpipi chubby tersebut begitu khawatir dengan apa yang terjadi pada Ryeowook.

Setelah merasa cukup, Yesung menariknya ke wastafel. Membersihkan luka namja itu dengan air dingin. "Sabar ne." Katanya ketika mendengar desisan sakit keluad dari bibir tipis Ryeowook.

"Selesai." Senyum lebar terukir pada Yesung setelah melihat jari Ryeowook sudah di perban. "Makanya hati-hati!" Kepala Ryeowook di tepuk-tepuk kecil olehnya. "Sungie tidak marah lagi kan?"

"Siapa bilang aku tidak marah? Kaja kita habiskan apel tadi setelah itu kita kembali tidur." Namja tampan tersebut kembali berjalan ke dapur. Tidak memperdulikan Ryeowook dibelakang sana. Namun namja pemilik nama Kim Ryeowook ini tetap mengikuti Yesung.

Kali ini Yesung yang mengupas apel maupun memotongnya, tidak membiarkan jari Ryeowook terluka nantinya. Setelah menghabiskan seluruhnya, Ryeowook beranjak duduk dipangkuan Yesung secara tiba-tiba. "Wae?"

Kedua pipi chubby-nya tertangkup oleh sepasang tangan berjari lentik, memaksa caramel mengunci arah pandang mata mutiara. "Kau marah padaku kan? Katakan saja. Jangan berlama-lama seperti ini!" Bentak Ryeowook kesal dan sukses membuat tubuh tegap didepannya tersentak.

Yesung hendak mengalihkan pandangannya tapi ditahan oleh Ryeowook. "Jangan melarikan diri." Lirih Ryeowook. Alasan Yesung tak mau kontak mata dengan kekasihnya karena takut namja manis tersebut mengetahui dirinya yang sebenarnya.

"Aku tidak marah padamu, Wookie." Jawab Yesung cepat. Namun Ryeowook menggeleng, "Aku tahu tentangmu." Seketika jantung Yesung serasa berhenti berdetak. 'Apa ketahuan?'

"Kau ini tidak akan pernah berhenti berbicara. Seorang talk-active yang diam begitu saja tak mungkin jika tidak marah." Ujar Ryeowook. Yesung tersenyum tipis karena rupanya Ryeowook memerhatikan dirinya juga.

Dipeluknya sang namja bertubuh mungil erat, "Lupakan saja. Aku tidak marah." Ryeowook membalasnya, "Jeongmal?" Yesung mengangguk dan mencium pipinya. "Ne. Kaja kita pergi tidur."

Yesung mengangkat tubuh Ryeowook menuju tempat tidur. Membaringkannya dan tidur disebelahnya. "Sungie~" Panggil namja itu dengan suara yang manis. "Ne?"

"Give me a night kiss!" Ryeowook menunjuk bibirnya. "Night kiss?" Yesung mengerutkan keningnya. "Ne. Kecupan sebelum tidur. Bisakah aku mendapatkannya?" Balas sang namja manis ragu-ragu.

"Tentu saja bisa." Pemuda tampan tersebut mendekatkan wajahnya. Memberikan sebuah ciuman lembut untuk menidurkan kekasihnya. "Pergilah tidur." Kata Yesung sembari memeluknya erat lagi.

"Ne~ Jaljayo~"

Ok mari bicara tentang cinta, tiup peluit semua

Ya ampun , semua lelaki mencoba menggodaku, sekarang selamat tinggal semua

Suara manjaku hanya untuk memanggilmu (oppa)

Apa yang harus dilakukan, ku pikir aku telah jatuh cinta

(Loving U - Sistar)

"Oppaya!" Suara manja Ryeowook yang memanggil nama kekasihnya menggema di kamar tersebut. Pagi hari yang cerah menjadi awal semangat namja manis ini. "Yesung oppa!" Ryeowook menarik-narik selimut yang melindungi tubuh Yesung. "Ireona!"

Bruk!

"Ouch..." Yesung meringis saat kepalanya jatuh duluan daripada tubuhnya ke lantai akibat Ryeowook menarik selimutnya. "Apeuda!" Pemilik kepala besar tersebut hanya mengelus-elus rasa sakit yang menyerang di belakang kepala.

"Yesung oppa! Jangan bilang kalau kau lupa hari ini ada jam sekolah." Rengut Ryeowook tanpa wajah bersalah dan berbaring menghadap tempat dimana Yesung terjatuh.

"Oppa?" Mata mutiara itu berkedip-kedip, dan tangannya memeriksa suhu tubuh Ryeowook. "Kau sakit ya? Oppa?" Pertanyaannya mendapat anggukan. "Ini hanya cara biar kau bisa bangun cepat. Buktinya matamu sudah terbuka lebar karena heran."

Lidah Ryeowook menjulur keluar, bermaksud meledek Yesung. "Aku mandi duluan!" Setelah itu, Ryeowook lari masuk ke kamar mandi.

Tersenyum. Hanya itu yang bisa Yesung lakukan sekarang. "Manis sekali."

=.=.=.=.=.=.=

"Hei, Wookie. Bagaimana jika kita makan malam bersama? Nanti akan ku traktir!" Ajak seorang teman padanya ketika sedang berjalan dengan Yesung di halaman sekolah. "Hm, tidak usah. Aku sudah ada janji dengan Yesung."

Ryeowook menatap kekasihnya, memberikan kode agar pemuda tampan itu mengangguk ataupun memberikan jawaban iya. "Ne. Aku ada janji dengannya." Sontak wajah pemuda yang mengajaknya pergi tadi berubah muram. "Oh... Baiklah." Kemudian pemuda itu berlalu begitu saja.

"Ini namja ke?"

"Namja ke dua puluh sejak kau bersamaku." Mereka saling bertatapan dan tertawa kecil. "Masih saja ada yang ingin menggodaku." Gumam Ryeowook kecil. "Lalu, kenapa kau tidak mau bersama salah satu dari mereka sebelum bertemu dengan ku?"

"Jika aku bersama salah satu dari mereka sekarang, bagaimana kita akan menjalain hubungan nantinya?" Ryeowook berjalan mundur dihadapan Yesung. "Aku akan merebutmu, tentu saja."

"Karena aku telah jatuh cinta padamu." Kata Yesung dan membuat Ryewook tersenyum disela cara berjalan mundurnya itu. "Aku menyukaimu."

"I know."

"Aku memcintaimu."

"I know."

"Dan aku menyayangimu."

"I know that." Balas Ryeowook lagi dengan senyum mengembang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Oh ya, satu lagi..."

"Apa itu?"

Bruk!

"Aduh!" Ringis Ryeowook ketika kakinya tertabrak anak tangga dan tubuh mungilnya jatuh terduduk di anak tangga. "... Hati-hati ada tangga dibelakang sana." Lanjut Yesung sambil nyengir kuda melihat pacarnya sudah jatuh duluan.

Ryeowook mengembungkan pipinya, "Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi? Bantu aku berdiri!" Seru namja manis tersebut. "Siap melakukannya, sayang!" Bukannya membantu berdiri, dia malah menggendong Ryeowook masuk kedalam sekolah. "Kya! Turunkan aku!"

Disisi lain, tepatnya di pintu gerbang sekolah. Ada sebuah mobil mewah memantau mereka berdua. Kaca mobil itu tertutup dan pemiliknya kemudian menjalankan kendaraan tersebut menjauhi sekolah.

"Yesung hyung, dari perlakuanmu aku sudah bisa mengetahuinya. Kau jatuh cinta padanya walaupun aku tidak mendengarnya langsung." Smirk muncul di bibir tersebut. "Tunggu sampai aku mengadu pada appa. Kisah cintamu akan berakhir. Dan kisah sengsaraanmu akan dimulai.

The End

or

The And

~Curcol Time (?) ~

I wanna dance! Im lucky, luck, luck, luck, lucky~ Hei saya balik '-' Entah ini saya mau bilang darimana dulu .-. Chap ini jelek? Pendek nggak? ._. Saya kehilangan ide T^T Saya mau long hiatus~~ Jadi sampai berjumpa beberapa bulan (maybe) ._. Jangan nyariin ya~ /siapa juga yang mau nyariin?/ Saya mau sibuk UAS trus nanti mau mempersiapkan buat sekolah bulan juli nanti. Mau fokus selesaiin dulu FF ini, Bad Romanve, FF di buku sama 2 FF baru lainnya T^T Saya sudah terbiasa buat FF dibuku. Dari kelas 6 juga tuh awalnya xD Sudah berjejer, buku berisisi FF tapi saya males ngetik lagi. Tapi buat ff dibuku kali ini saya publish kok xD Bulan ini juga banyak yang bakal comeback -.- EunHae lah, Henry lah, SJ new album jepanglah, EXO juga kemarin comeback belum di download lagi T^T (Maklum ELF sama SMStand sih ._.) Oh ya, terserah sih mau panggil saya saeng, anak kecil atau lainnya. Asal jangan panggil author atau thor mulu -.- Mian gak bisa balas reviewnya . Tapi bisakab berikan review? ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Song Story

Author: Park Hyesung

Pairing: YeWook (Yesung x Ryeowook)

Genre: Romance, and other

Rate: T+

Warning: YAOI, Typo(s), Kata-kata sedikit mangandung dewasa, EYD tidak sesuai, alur kecepatan dll

Disclaimer: Author hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk kepentingan cerita. Tak suka dengan pairing ini? Tinggal keluar dari halaman ini kok

Chapter 4

Kedua tanganmu yang hangat menjadi dingin ketika aku kedinginan

Hatimu yang kuat menjadi sensitive ketika aku sakit

Diam-diam mengambil tanganku, diam-diam menahan tanganku, aku mengharapkan sedikit kenyamanan

Kau tidak tahu hatiku ini, yang selalu ingin berbuat lebih banyak untuk kamu

(No Other - Super Junior)

"Dingin..." Sebuah desisan kecil keluar dari bibir kissable milik pemuda tampan tersebut. "Apa terlalu dingin? Apa perlu aku mengurangi es batunya?" Ryeowook hendak menarik kembali handuk berisi es dingin dari kening Yesung tapi ditahan oleh sebuah tangan mungil. Pemuda tampan itu menggeleng sambil tersenyum tipis, "Tidak usah jika itu membuatku cepat sembuh."

"Mau ku buatkan bubur? Kau belum makan pagi ini." Tanya Ryeowook khawatir. Lagi-lagi Yesung menggeleng, "Tidak ada nafsu makan." Namja manis tersebut menghela nafas. "Akan kubutkan sekarang. Setelah kau makan, kau bisa minum obat." Lalu dengan cepat Ryeowook beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju dapur untuk membuat semangkuk bubur.

Kali ini, helaan nafas terdengar keluar dari bibir Yesung. Matanya yang sudah sipit terlihat seperti tertutup di saat sakit seperti ini. Suhu tubuhnya meninggi sejak semalam. Mungkin karena kehujanan. Badannya menjadi panas dingin disetiap waktu mengalir.

"Sungie, bisakah kau bangun?" Ryeowook datang dengan sebuah mangkuk juga air putih di tangannya. Dan seperti apa yang diminta Ryeowook, Yesung berusaha duduk walaupun sulit. Dengan dibantu kekasihnya, akhirnya pemuda yang tengah sakit demam tinggi bisa duduk bersandar pada bantal yang sudah ditinggikan oleh Ryeowook di kepala ranjang.

Hanya dengan kesabaran penuh, Ryeowook menyuapi setiap sendok berisi nasi berair itu ke dalam mulut Yesung yang tak bisa diam untuk mengeluh. Namja mungil itu tahu jika orang sakit memang tidak bisa makan dengan nafsu seperti orang normal pada umumnya.

"Sekarang minum obat ne?" Yesung menggeleng keras ketika Ryeowook menyodorkan dua kapsul obat padanya. "Tidak mau. Pahit. Aku tidak suka rasanya." Seperti anak kecil berumur tiga tahun, Yesung terus menolaknya. "Aigoo, kalau tidak minum obat, bagaimana mau sembuh eoh?"

Masih kekeuh dengan pendapatnya, Yesung terus menolak obat masuk kedalam tubuhnya itu. Alasan lain Yesung tidak pernah minum obat juga karena adiknya, Jeremy. Dulu sebelum membunuh kedua orang tuanya, adiknya itu memasukkan sebuah obat entah apa kedalam kopi yang akan diminum Appa dan Umma-nya.

"Huft, kau susah dibilangin! Kalau begitu tutup matamu. Aku akan memberikan sesuatu selain obat agar kau bisa cepat sembuh." Ryeowook melipat tangannya di dada, menunjukkan wajah sok profesionalnya soal kedokteran pada Yesung. "Selain obat?" Yesung pun menutup matanya perlahan walaupun ragu.

Ryeowook duduk di tepi tempat tidur, memasukkan dua obat dalam mulutnya. Tangan lentiknya merambat ke tengkuk Yesung dan menariknya cepat. Mempertemukan kedua bibir tersebut hingga membuat mata mutiara Yesung terbuka lebar.

Namja bersuara tenor itu menggigit bibir Yesung, meminta akses masuk. Lidahnya mendorong obat masuk kedalam rongga mulut Yesung yang sudah terbuka. Merasa tak mau kalah, pemuda tampan itu membalas perlakuan Ryeowook.

Setelah menelan obatnya, Yesung mengubah posisi mereka menjadi dirinya menindih tubuh mungil tersebut. Kepala besarnya dimiringkan ke kanan dan ke kiri, terus ingin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Ryeowook sedikit kewalahan menghadapi sikap Yesung sekarang, dia hanya membalas sebisanya.

Lidah mereka saling membelit dan beradu. Banyak saliva yang mengalir keluar disisi mulut Ryeowook, bahkan namja manis ini kadang kali tersedak akibat saliva yang menumpuk dalam mulutnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, karena kebutuhan oksigen yang mulai menipis, Ryeowook mendorong pelan dada Yesung. "Hahh... Hahh..." Keduanya mengais udara dengan rakus. Pemuda tampan itu menyatukan kening mereka. Sesaat kemudian mereka tertawa kecil.

"Kurasa kau akan sakit nanti." Yesung memeluk tubuhnya dan Ryeowook pun membalasnya sembari menepuk-nepuk punggung Yesung. "Dan kurasa aku tidak akan sakit." Ryeowook membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Yesung, begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Kau akan tertular karena ciuman tadi, sayang." Yesung memberikan kecupan pada pipinya. "Tidak akan." Balas Ryeowook keras kepala. "Hei, Wookie." Namja bersuara baritone itu membalik posisi mereka lagi. "Temani aku tidur ya?"

Ryeowook terkekeh ketika mendapat kecupan pada bibirnya lagi. "Baiklah! Hanya sampai kau tertidur ne?" Namun namja bermata hitam pekat itu menggeleng, "Tidur berdua. Kau sejak pagi tadi terjaga hanya untuk menjagaku kan? Sekarang tidurlah!" Perintah Yesung telak.

Daripada dia tidak tidur, lebih baik aku lakukan saja perintahnya itu, batin Ryeowook sembari memejamkan matanya. Dan seperti dugaan Yesung, namja kecilya kelelahan dan lebih cepat terlelap dalam hitungan detik.

Yesung menepuk-nepuk kecil punggung Ryeowook, sengaja menidurkan namja manis yang tidur diatasnya. "Kau berhati baik, Wookie. Aku takut jika kau mengetahui semuanya." Gumam Yesung kecil sambil menatap kosong langit-langit kamar.

"Mengetahui aku seorang pembunuh, dan kau targetnya. Mengetahui sebuah pistol yang ada di tas-ku dan siap membunuhmu kapan saja. Dan juga mengetahui jika aku mengambil hatimu hanya untuk meluruskan pekerjaan bodoh ini, pekerjaan menjijikkan ini."

Yesung mempererat pelukkannya, takut kehilangan malaikat kecilnya. "Tapi yang harus benar-benar kau ketahui nantinya. Cintaku padamu tulus apa adanya. Semua kebaikkanku memang dilakukan dari hati nurani. Aku mencoba untuk mencari cara agar aku tidak membunuhmu, tapi cepat atau lambat walaupun aku tak membunuhmu, kau akan dibunuh oleh orang-orang dari appa."

"Eottheoke? Aku bingung! Tak ada yang bisa menolongku... Bagaimana jika Jeremy yang akan membunuhmu? Dia itu tidak bisa main-main jika sudah mendapatkan target. Eottheoke? Eottheokajyo?!" Marahnya pelan. Dalam diam dirinya menangis. Menangisi hidupnya yang benar-benar menjengkelkan.

Kenapa dirinya mendapatkan takdir seperti ini? Mencintai seseorang yang menjadi targetnya seperti sebuah jebakan karma yang Tuhan rencanakan. Tak bisakah hidupnya menjadi lebih baik? Lepas dari segalanya dan biarkan dia hidup tenang tanpa di kejar-kejar rasa takut maupun gelisah?

"Kim Ryeowook... Saranghae... Aku menyayangimu."

Aku seekor burung yang ditinggalkan di dalam sangkar kecil yang disebut dirimu

Aku bahkan tidak bisa terbang jauh, yeah

Aku semakin lemah dalam dirimu

Di dalam cinta ini yang selalu tetap hidup

Oh aku terjebak, aku terperangkap

(Trap - Henry Lau)

"Engh.." Lenguhnya pelan. Kepalanya terasa pusing, terasa seperti diputar-putar sehingga kelopak matanya tidak bisa langsung terbuka.

Tangan mungilnya di genggam. Terasa begitu dingin seperti es batu. Yesung berusaha melihat seseorang yang menggenggam tangannya kuat. "Ryeowook?" Menyadari namja manisnya tidak tidur diatasnya lagi jadi dia refleks melihat pada samping tempat tidurnya.

Ryeowook tertidur dengan posisi duduk di kursi. Kemudian pandangannya melihat tangan Ryeowook yang rupanya menggenggam tangannya. Yesung memegang keningnya yang di lindungi handuk dingin. "Pasti sewaktu aku tidur tadi, Wookie yang menaruh ini makanya tangannya dingin."

Menyadari suhu memang dibawah rata-rata karena hujan lebat diluar, Yesung berusaha duduk. Menatap sebentar sang kekasih dan mengangkatnya ke sebelahnya. Menaruh kepala mungil di dadanya, menaikkan selimut hingga menutupi kedua tubuh mereka lalu mengecup pelan pucuk kepala Ryeowook.

"Sungie sudah bangun?" gumam Ryeowook parau sambil memeluk pinggang Yesung erat. Tentu saja Yesung terkejut, tapi tetap menjawab. "Ne. Kau juga sudah bangun?" Ryeowook mengangguk dengan mata terpejam.

"Wookie-ya..." Yesung mengelus pipi tirus Ryeowook lembut. "Hm?"

"Aniya. Kembali tidur saja kalau masih ngantuk."

"Araseo~" Jawab Ryeowook dan kembali tidur. Memang dirinya masih mengantuk. Lagipula ini masih jam empat dini hari, masih bisa tidur sebelum pagi menjelang.

Yesung tersenyum, kekasihnya benar-benar manis walaupun hanya dalam keadaan tidur. Tangannya kembali memeluk tubuh Ryeowook. Mencium bibir tipis milik namja penyuka binatang jerapah itu. Hanya menempel saja, kemudian menatap wajahnya lagi.

Dengan begitu dia puas, dia ingin berbuat lebih banyak untuk kekasihnya. Menciptakan kenangan-kenangan manis lebih banyak bersama Ryeowook.

Drrt Drrt Drrt

Ponselnya berdering lama. Sebuah panggilan datang dari seseorang melalui telepon. Matanya terbuka lebar saat melihat layar, nama ID 'Appa' terpampang disana. Firasat buruk mulai berkecamuk dalam hatinya.

Dengan ragu dia mengangkatnya, sambil bercemas hati. Berharap appanya tak mengetahui semuanya.

"Yeobosaeyo, Appa."

"Yeobosaeyo, Yesungie. Bagaimana pekerjaanmu? Semua baik-baik saja kan?"

"Ne, Appa. Kenapa menelponku pagi buta seperti ini? Ada masalah?"

"Yup, beberapa saudaramu tertangkap polisi. Sepertinya polisi juga sedang melacak kita berdasarkan keterangan dari saudara-saudaramu. Jadi berhati-hatilah."

"Ye, aku mengerti."

"Satu lagi, Jeremy akan bertemu denganmu nanti. Entah kapan tapi sepertinya dia senang sekali, seperti Appa-mu sekarang ini."

"Eh? Maksudnya?"

"Maksudnya? Kenapa sejak kau tinggal dengan namja itu kau jadi berotak lambat?"

"Apa maksud Appa?"

"Jaga namja itu, Yesungie. Kau sudah tidak diharapkan untuk membunuhnya lagi. Bagaimana jika Appa memberikanmu pilihan? Membunuhnya sebelum matahari menjemput atau kami yang akan membunuhnya?"

Rasanya waktu berhenti berjalan, begitu juga dengan detakan jantungnya. Apa dia salah dengar? Appa-nya dan Jeremy yang akan membunuh Ryeowook? Bagaimana appa bisa tahu?

"Jeremy..." batin Yesung kesal. Ingin rasanya memakan hidup-hidup sosok Jeremy ini. Sudah membuat kedua orang tuanya meninggal, haruskah dia juga yang mengambil nyawa orang yang ia cintai?

"Waktu yang Appa berikan hanya sampai pagi ini?" Tanya Yesung cemas. "Ne, bisakan? Jika kau tidak mau membunuhnya, Jeremy bisa kok membunuh namja itu."

"Andwae! Baiklah, aku saja yang melakukannya. Jangan sakiti dia, Appa. Jebal..." Pinta pemuda tampan tersebut.

"Okay, pagi ini kami akan menjemputmu, sekalian akan memeriksa apakah kau melakukan pekerjaan dengan baik." Setelah itu, tanpa basa-basi lagi Kangin memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Yesung mati rasa seketika. Benar-benar putus asa. Tangan mungilnya yang sedari tadi memegang ponsel akhirnya terjatuh di sisi tempat tidur. Air mata kembali menetes dari pelupuknya. Menangis dalam diam mungkin bisa membuatnya sedikit membaik.

"Yesungie? Kenapa menangis?" Tiba-tiba saja Ryeowook bergerak, rupanya mendengar isak tangis milik Yesung mampu membuatnya bangun. Ibu jarinya terulur untuk menghapus air yang mengalir deras di pipi chubby Yesung. Pemuda bersuara emas itu mengalihkan wajahnya. Dengan suara parau dirinya mengatakan, "Tidak ada apa-apa. Kembali tidur saja."

Ryeowook mendengus kecil, dia tidak suka ada yang menyimpan sesuatu darinya. "Kenapa kau menangis? Ada masalah?" Tanya namja manis itu lagi. "Aniya, aku hanya mengingat umma-ku yang sudah meninggal. Itu saja." Jawab Yesung bohong.

Sedetik kemudian, Ryeowook memeluknya erat. Yang dia tahu Yesung bilang jika dia merindukan umma-nya yang meninggal bukan? Umma-nya juga sudah meninggal. Dia berpikir mungkin jika memberikan pelukan pada namja tampan itu bisa menghilangkan rindunya juga.

Yesung menghela nafas panjang dan balas memeluk Ryeowook. Dirinya masih menangis dalam diam namun sekarang dalam pelukan orang yang ia cintai. "Sungie, bagaimana jika aku meninggal? Apa kau juga akan menangis seperti ini?"

Pertanyaan bodoh Ryeowook menusuk hatinya. Semakin membuatnya sakit dan terjerumus dalam jebakan yang menyulitkan. Jebakan yang mengunci semua sifat dan perilakunya selama ini.

"Tentu saja... Kau segalanya bagiku..." Jawab Yesung sesegukkan. Ryeowook tersenyum tipis sembari mengelus rambut hitam milik pemuda yang tengah menangis itu. Baru pertama kali ini melihat Yesung menangis, separah ini malah. Yang Yesung butuhkan hanya sandaran untuk menumpahkan segala hal yang terkubur dalam hatinya, menurut Ryeowook seperti itu. Jadi dia berusaha membuat Yesung lebih baik walaupun dengan hal kecil seperti ini.

Yesung POV

Aku ingin mati sekarang. Kumohon siapapun ambil nyawaku ini! Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi padaku? Kenapa harus aku? Segitu berdosakah aku sehingga aku yang harus mengalami ini semua?

Kenapa tidak diberikan saja pada Jeremy? Dia yang membuatku seperti ini. Seharusnya aku tidak yatim piatu, seharusnya aku bisa menjalani hidup yang lebih layak daripada seorang pembunuh! Karena Jeremy

Argh, aku muak! Harusnya aku diberi tugas untuk membunuh anak sialan itu saja daripada harus membunuh Ryeowook. Karena dialah aku berdosa seperti ini, karena dialah aku terjebak dalam sangkar burung seperti ini.

Aku ingin bebas... Bebas melakukan apapun dan mencintai orang yang kusayangi. Waktuku hanya satu jam lagi... Aku harus membawanya pergi jauh. Yah pasti bisa. Hanya ini caranya.

"Ryeowookie, bagaimana jika kita bolos saja hari ini?" Tanyaku dengan suara riang. Tentu saja ini sangat terpaksa sekali. Tak mungkin aku bisa seriang ini dengan jutaan kekhawatiran yang bertumpuk dalam otakku.

Ryeowook mulai menatapku bingung. "Bolos? Yang benar saja. Untuk apa kita bolos eoh?" Tanyanya balik. Kembali dia menatap cermin dan merapikan seragam sekolah. Aku memeluknya dari belakang, menaruh kepalaku diatas bahunya dan menghirup wangi khas miliknya pada ceruk leher.

Aku mengerang manja, "Oh ayolah, sayang. Sekali-sekali kita bolos saja. Bermain di Dunia Fantasi mungkin akan mengasikkan. Eotthe? Jebal~" Rajukku. Ryeowook tampak berpikir. Cukup lama hingga dia mengatakan, "Baiklah, hanya untuk hari ini ne?" dan dia berjalan menuju lemari pakaian untuk mengganti baju lagi.

Aku juga mengganti bajuku, tak ada waktu lagi. Mungkin kami memang akan ke Dunia Fantasi tapi tak sekarang. Aku akan mengajaknya sarapan dulu baru bermain ke tempat itu. Jadi Appa tak akan bisa menemukanku untuk sementara waktu.

"Bagaimana penampilanku?" Aku menoleh padanya. Baju kaos putihnya dilapisi jaket hitam dan memakai celana jeans biru tua. Sedikit tertawa melihat penampilannya kemudian aku mencubit gemas pipinya, "Jangan berpakaian terlalu manis, sayang. Nanti kau disemuti atau bahkan ada yang akan mengambilmu dariku."

Ryeowook mengembungkan pipi merahnya, "Y-ya! Jangan menggodaku!" Pintanya dengan suara manja. Astaga, betapa beruntungnya aku mendapatkan kekasih semanis ini. "Arra, arra. Sekarang, kajja kita pergi~ Aku sudah lapar dan ingin sarapan sesuatu yang benar-benar akan memenuhi perutku."

Aku menggenggam tangannya lembut dan memberikan sebuah senyuman lembut. "Kita mau makan dimana memangnya? Pagi buta seperti ini memang ada yang buka eoh?"

"Tentu saja ada. Mall yang buka dua puluh empat jam memangnya tidak ada restoran yang buka dua puluh empat jam juga di dalamnya eoh?" Tantangku balik sambil menjulurkan lidah. Kami berdua berjalan menuju pintu dan aku membukanya pelan. Semoga semuanya akan berakhir bahagia.

Yesung POV END

"Hello, . Anda tak bermaksud melarikan diri kan?"

Senyum yang tadinya menghiasi bibir pemuda tampan juga namja manis itu menghilang seketika. Wajah Yesung langsung pucat ketakutan sedangkan Ryeowook terkejut sekali melihat sosok yang mirip persis dengan Yesung.

Kini sosok itu beridiri tepat di depan pintu bersama seseorang bertubuh besar. "Hyung, hyung... Kau pikir aku dan Appa bodoh eoh? Sudah dibilang sama Appa tapi malah ngelunjak. Seperti yang kami katakan, kami akan membunuhnya untukmu." Ujar kembaran Yesung yakni Jeremy.

"M-Mwo?" Ryeowook membulatkan caramelnya. Apa maksudnya membunuh itu?

Damn! I'm Trap." Batin Yesung sambil mendecak. Urat mulai naik ke permukaan leher kura-kura miliknya. "Wookie! Cepat masuk kedalam!" Yesung mendorongnya masuk dan menutup pintu dari luar.

Ryeowook masih tak mengerti, ada apa ini? Apa dia akan dibunuh? Tapi kenapa ada orang yang berwajah sama seperti Yesung? Penasarannya mulai naik, dia mendekati pintu dan menempelkan telinganya pada permukaan pintu.

"Jeremy! Untuk apa kau kesini? Appa juga, kenapa appa datang? Sudah kubilang biarkan aku yang membunuhnya! Mata Ryeowook membulat di buatnya, dia tahu ini suara Yesung. Tak mungkin salah lagi. Namun, apa dia salah dengar? Yesung akan membunuhnya?

"Kau yang akan membunuhnya? Sungie-ya, kau jangan berbohong! Kau akan membawanya kaburkan? Dasar anak tidak tahu diuntung!" Kali ini suara pria setengah baya terdengar disusul suara pukulan yang amat keras.

Yesung tersungkur, darah keluar dari mulutnya akibat sang Appa yang memukulnya tadi. "Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini hah? Apa yang diberikan olehnya hingga kau berani mengkhianati appa-mu sendiri?!" Bentak Kangin di depan wajah namja yang mempunyai julukan Black Rose tersebut.

Kangin menarik kerah baju Yesung kemudian kembali memberikan tinjuan pada pipi chubby tersebut. "Jeremy, masuk dan segera ambil nyawa namja itu! Aku akan memberikan hukuman pada hyung-mu ini!" Jeremy pun mengangguk.

Sementara Kangin masih memarahi Yesung dengan tambahan berbagai pukulan dan caci maki, Jeremy masuk kedalam kamar. Mencari keberadaan seorang Ryeowook, namun kemana namja itu?

"Kim Ryeowook! Cepat keluar! Kau tak perlu bersembunyi dari orang sepertiku. Aku hanya ingin membuatmu pergi ke tempat yang lebih indah dari dunia ini! Seru kembaran Yesung tersebut menggema di seluruh ruangan. Wajahnya sangat mengerikan, lebih mengerikan daripada wajah Yesung yang sangat dingin.

Seringaian masih betah bertengger pada bibirnya, mata sabitnya mengedar ke segala arah. Dan dia menemukan sebuah lemari pakaian yang besar. Pasti namja itu ada di dalam sana, batin Jeremy.

Kakinya melangkah perlahan kearah lemari tersebut, seperti sebuah slow motion yang dibuat-buat. Di dalam lemari tersebut, benar ada keberadaan Ryeowook. Sepasang kakinya tak mampu untuk berdiri karena menggigil ketakutan. Suara tangisnya ditutupi oleh kedua tangan lentiknya. Dirinya hanya bisa berharap cemas orang itu tidak dapat menemukannya.

Sret!

Lemarinya terbuka lebar. Jeremy sudah siap mengambil senjata api yang ada dalam jaketnya. Tangannya menarik Ryeowook, memaksa namja manis tersebut berdiri. "Ya! Lepaskan aku! Tolong!" Teriak Ryeowook keras. Bisa-bisa satu kost mendengar keributan ini!

"Cih, anak ini tidak bisa diam!" Jeremy memukul leher bagian belakang Ryeowook. Itu dapat membuatnya hilang kesadaran diri. Secepat kilat Jeremy menggendong Ryeowook seperti menggendong kantung beras pada bahunya. "Appa! Apa kau sudah selesai mengurusi Yesung hyung?"

Kangin menoleh, dibahunya juga ada tubuh Yesung yang terkulai lemas. Kini sepasang kekasih itu pingsan. "Aish, dia juga ikut berteriak tadi. Appa juga harus membuatnya pingsan."

"Kalau begitu, kaja kita bawa mereka." Ajak Jeremy sambil berjalan meninggalkan Kangin. "Oh ya, Appa. Bagaimana jika kita menyiksa kedua orang ini untuk bermain-main sebentar?"

The End

Or

The And?

Apa ini mengecewakan? Kkk mianhae~ Buat chap depan mungkin gak ada lirik lagu mengingat nanti ada sedikit crime (?) Saya bilangnya mau hiatus kan ya? -a tapi katanya banyak author ffn yg buat ff YeWook jd dikit mengingat sudah dekat puasa -.- jadi saya sumbang saja deh xD Gomawo yang udah review di WP saya ya xD Yang udah baca berikan review~


	6. Chapter 6

Song Story

Author: Park Hyesung

Pairing: YeWook (Yesung x Ryeowook)

Genre: Romance, and other

Rate: T+

Warning: YAOI, Typo(s), Kata-kata sedikit mangandung dewasa, EYD tidak sesuai, alur kecepatan dll

Disclaimer: Author hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk kepentingan cerita. Tak suka dengan pairing ini? Tinggal keluar dari halaman ini kok

Chapter 5

"Engh..." Yesung melenguh kecil merasakan kepalanya yang terasa pusing. "Akh.." Saat ia akan menggerakan tangannya, dia meringis karena sesuatu menghambat gerakannya dalam bergerak.

"Akhirnya kau sudah bangun, hyung pabbo."

"Hiks... Tolong aku..."

Seketika tubuh pria tampan tersebut meneggang. Di dongakkannya kepala besar miliknya dan sedetik kemudian matanya terbelalak. "Wookie? Ya! Menjauhlah dari dia!" Seru Yesung marah.

Diujung sana, tepatnya disisi lain ruangan, kembaran Yesung bernama Jeremy tesebut sedang mendekatkan wajahnya. Lidahnya terulur menjilat pipi mulus Ryeowook yang tangannya juga tengah terikat di atas kursi kayu, sama sepertinya.

"Kenapa hah? Tak senang apa yang kulakukan pada namja ini? Memangnya siapa namja mungil ini untuk dirimu yang berstatus pembunuh bayaran?" Yesung naik pitam, menggertakan giginya kesal dengan ucapan Jeremy. Setidaknya jangan beritahu Ryeowook jika dia adalah pembunuh bayaran.

"A-apa?" Tanya Ryeowook terkejut. Jeremy menyeringai, "Sekarang kau tahu kan, Ryeowookie? Kau berpacaran dengan pembunuh yang akan membunuhmu?" Lidah Jeremy semakin liar. Bergerak ke sana kemari hingga berakhir pada leher mulus Ryeowook. Menggoda Ryeowook agar mendesah karena perbuatannya.

"Hng... Hentikan..." Lenguh Ryeowook kegeliaan dan tak menerima perbuatan saudara kandung Yesung tersebut. "Hentikan perbuatanmu, Jeremy!" Seru Yesung tak terima. "Kenapa? Apa kau iri padaku karena kau tak bisa melakukan ini dulu dengan Ryeowook?" Balas Jeremy.

Tangan kanan lebar Jeremy merambat ke dalam kaos yang dikenakan Ryeowook sementara tangan yang masih bebas merayap membuka kancing celana milik namja manis tersebut. "Jeremy! Kubilang hentikan!" Seru Yesung benar-benar kesal namun Jeremy tetap tak mengindahkan apa yang dikatakan Yesung.

Sampai akhirnya- "Annghh.. Hentikan! A-aku... Ahhh..." Ryeowook mendesah keras karena perbuatan Jeremy yang sangat terlihat mesum itu. Air mata mulai mengalir pada pipi tirus namja manis tersebut. Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya menolak semua perbuatan Jeremy, bahkan tangannya berusaha memberontak.

Bruk!

"Akh! Apa yang kau lakukan, Kim Yesung?!" Teriak Jeremy menahan sakit pada punggungnya. Sebelumnya Yesung bangkit dengan tetap kursi menempel pada tubuhnya begitu juga dengan tangan terikat. Mendorong Jeremy agar terhempas jauh sampai ke dinding hingga akhirnya punggung Jeremylah yang menahan semua bobot sakitnya.

Pria tampan bersuara baritone tersebut terbaring di lantai yang dingin pada posisi miring menghadap Ryeowook. Tubuhnya sulit berdiri mengingat dirinya seperti di penjara oleh kursi dan tali raffia. Mata bulannya menatap Ryeowook penuh rasa bersalah sementara Ryeowook menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian, kekecewaan dan juga kasihan.

Namja manis itu tak pernah menyangka akan seperti ini. Dia memang mempunyai firasat jika memang dia akan dibunuh, tapi dia tak mengira bahwa orang yang ia cintai yang akan membunuhnya.

"Wookie... Mianhae..." Ujar Yesung pelan. Tenaganya tidak ada sama sekali. Dari tadi pagi, dia belum makan hingga dia bangun dari pingsannya sekarang. Ryeowook memalingkan wajahnya kemana saja agar tak menatap Yesung yang kini terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

Prok Prok Prok!

"Wha, wha, wha, sedikit pertunjukan yang bagus dari seorang Black Rose." Ryeowook langsung melayangkan pandangannya pada pintu bersama dengan arah mata Jeremy. Tubuh Yesung tersentak, tanpa melihat pintu dia sudah tahu ini adalah suara siapa.

Kim Kangin Appa...

"Apa aku ketinggalan pertunjukan lain, Jeremy?" Kini suara tenor milik namja lainnya yang tak dikenali Ryeowook maupun Yesung. Jeremy tertawa kecil sambil bangkit dari tempatnya. "Anio, Leeteuk Umma. Hanya sedikit saja namun itu tak penting untuk Umma lihat." Bibir saudara kandung Yesung terangkat.

Dalam ruangan yang hanya diterangi beberapa lampu, Jeremy menghampiri kakaknya dan mengangkat kursinya agar bisa duduk di sebelah Ryeowook. Kemudian mendekatkan wajah jahat miliknya pada wajah Yesung, memasang smirk andalan punyanya.

Nafas Yesung tercekat. Dia tak tahu jika adiknya sekejam ini. Beberapa saat kemudian, Jeremy menjauhi Yesung dan mempersilahkan kedua orang yang masih setia berdiri di pintu itu masuk untuk mendekati pasangan Yesung-Ryeowook tersebut.

Namja berparas cantik yang mempunyai nama Leeteuk tersebut tersenyum senang. "Cih, wajah anak kecil ini seperti sampah saja." Kata Leeteuk yang langsung menusuk hati Ryeowook. Namja manis itu hanya menahan sesuatu yang akan keluar dari matanya. Yah, memang mungkin dia adalah sampah di dunia ini.

Apa? Sampah?, batin Yesung geram. Hati dan pikirannya tak terima jika ada seseorang yang menghina Ryeowook seenaknya saja. "Appa! Siapa dia?!" Tanya Yesung setengah berteriak. "Naega?" Sebelum Kangin mengeluarkan suara, Leeteuk berbicara. "Aku adalah istri orang yang kau panggil 'Appa' tadi. Dan juga, aku adalah istri dari Siwon."

Kali ini, Ryeowook langsung mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Leeteuk. "Siwon? Kau istri dari Appa-ku? Kau selingkuhan Appa-ku?!" Tanya Ryeowook setengah berteriak. Kangin mengangguk, "Yup, dia adalah selingkuhan appa-mu. Namja yang cantik bukan?"

"Mwo?! Kenapa kalian melakukan ini pada Ryeowook?!" Emosi Yesung benar-benar memuncak saat mendengar semua kebenaran. Jeremy terkekeh bersama pasangan laknat bagi Yesung. "Kenapa? Tentu saja karena uang! Otak kau itu kemana memangnya?" Remeh Jeremy tanpa memanggil Yesung dengan sebutan 'hyung' lagi.

"Memang sekarang anak asuh Appa yang dijadikan pembunuh sudah ditangkap oleh polisi dan hanya tinggal kita kalian berdua saja yang tersisa. Namun, jika Ryeowook sudah mati dan dikuburkan otomatis Leeteuk akan mendapatkan warisan Ryeowook tersebut." Jelas Kangin dengan senyuman liciknya.

"Lalu Siwon akan melihat kuburan bertuliskan nama anak kecil ini dan memberikan uang warisannya padaku. Setelah itu aku akan pergi bersama Kangin juga Jeremy untuk hidup jauh dari Korea." Lanjut Leeteuk dengan bayangan kekayaan penuh padanya.

Ryeowook memejamkan matanya erat, air mata terus berusaha meruak keluar dari tempatnya. Hatinya begitu sakit mendengar penjelasan kedua orang tersebut. Hanya karena kekayaan semata, dia terancam mati. Karena kekayaan semata saja, dia harus ketakutan seperti ini.

Sementara Yesung menggertakan giginya kesal. Kenapa mereka bisa begitu kejam hanya untuk mendapatkan uang? Mendapatkan kekayaan? "Dasar bodoh!" Seru Yesung tiba-tiba hingga pandangan mereka hanya tertuju pada pria tampan tersebut.

"Apa yang ada di otak kalian hanya ada uang? Kekayaan semata? Sadarlah! Uang dan kekayaan material itu tidak bisa dibawa mati! Memangnya kalian pikir kekayaan itu bisa dibawa kedalam makam? Bisa dibawa ke surga?" Ujar Yesung benar-benar kesal. Kenapa uang malah membutakan mata mereka?

Jeremy tertawa remeh. Kakinya berjalan mendekati Yesung, menarik kerah baju yang kakaknya pakai sambil berucap, "Jangan bercanda! Kau itu yang bodoh! Kau pikir dosa kita ini dikit? Lebih baik kita mengambil uang yang banyak dan bersenang-senang selama masih hidup! Lagipula, mana ada manusia yang bisa hidup tanpa uang? Jadi kau berpikir jika manusia bisa hidup hanya dengan bermodal cinta? Otakmu kemana orang bodoh?"

Yesung mendecak keras, mulutnya terlalu keluh untuk melawan perkataan sengit Jeremy. "Oh, apa aku tak pernah cerita padamu? Alasan kenapa aku membunuh orang tua kandung kita?" Tanya Jeremy dengan nada yang begitu menakutkan. Namja yang mempunyai julukan Black Rose tersebut menatapnya tajam.

"Aku membunuh Hankyung Appa dan Heechul Umma untuk mengambil seluruh harta yang keluarga kita punya. Aku menjual rumah beserta seluruh isinya. Aku merencanakan pembunuhan ini dengan Kangin Appa dan Leeteuk Umma jadi uangnya aku berikan pada mereka." Jelas Jeremy lagi.

Tubuh Yesung menengang, mata sabitnya membulat sempurna dan tenanganya terasa hilang seketika. "Mwo? Kau gila! Hanya demi harta! Kau ini punya hati tidak? Kau mengorbankan dua nyawa! Kau mengorbankan nyawa orang tua kita hanya demi harta semata!"

Jeremy menarik kerah baju Yesung, tatapan mata mereka saling bertemu sengit. "Dengar, bagiku mereka hanyalah pasir tak berguna. Mereka tak menyayangiku, mereka hanya menyayangimu. Mereka pilih kasih! Lagipula, mereka hanya mencari uang. Mereka pikir hanya materi dan uang yang bisa membahagiakan anak. Dan jika aku membunuh mereka untuk mengambil harta kita, apa itu salah? Aku bahagiakan?"

Hening sesaat. Terdengar kedua deru nafas yang terengah-engah. Emosi kedua saudara kembar itu sudah diambang batasnya. Khususnya untuk Yesung, hatinya panas mendengar pengakuan Jeremy yang menurutnya begitu mudah untuk dibicarakan.

Leeteuk menguap lebar mendengar kesunyian pada gudang rumah kosong ini. "Jeremy-ah, apa pertunjukkan utama masih lama? Umma sudah bosan." Keluh Leeteuk tak sabar. Kangin memeluk tubuh Leeteuk dari samping, "Kau benar, sayang. Jeremy, apa ini masih lama? Appa juga sudah bosan mendengar perseteruan kalian berdua yang tidak terlalu berguna untuk didengar."

Jeremy menyeringai lebar. "Jeongmal? Baiklah, mari kita lakukan pertunjukan 'singa'" katanya kemudian menarik kursi Yesung agar sedikit mejauh dari Ryeowook. Lalu berjalan kebelakang namja manis yang kini terisak kecil. Dari sakunya, terlihat tangannya mengambil sesuatu yang panjang.

"Brengsek! Mau apa kau?!" Seru Yesung ketika dia menyadari apa yang di pegang Jeremy. Tawa menggelegar di ruangan penuh kardus tersebut, "Mau apa ya? Main pertunjukan 'singa' dengan tali cambuk ini." Seringaian masih tergambar di bibir Jeremy. Kedua mata Ryeowook terbuka seketika, "Ta-tali cambuk?"

Jeremy mengulurkan tali hingga menjuntai kebawah, menaikan tangannya hingga keatas, dan memposisikan tubuhnya agar lebih nyaman untuk mencambuk punggung mulus Ryeowook.

Pletak!

"Kyaaa! Akkh! Akh! Hentikan! Hiks..." Ringis Ryeowook kesakitan diselingi isakan. Jeremy terus mencambuk punggungnya bertubi-tubi tanpa mengindahkan permintaan Ryeowook. "Apeuda! Jeongmal.. Kyaaa!" Disampng teriakan itu, pasangan Kangin-Leeteuk tertawa senang. Melihat wajah Ryeowook yang tersiksa dan sakit seperti sangat menyenangkan.

Ryeowook menggeleng kepalanya kuat, sakit pada punggungnya terus terasa. Belum hilang rasa sakit pada luka pertama, Jeremy terus menghujani bagian belakang tubuhnya dengan berbagai siksaan luka baru. Dan setiap sakit itu makin terasa, air mata namja manis ini akan terus mengalir keluar dari pelupuknya.

"Hentikan! Kalian akan membunuhnya!" Seru Yesung tak tega. "Membunuhnya? Bukankah itu tugas kita berdua?" Balas Jeremy santai dan masih terus melakukan tugasnya dengan senang hati.

"Ryeowook!"

Pletak!

DEG!

Semua pasang mata terbuka lebar, termasuk yang dipanggil tadi. "Kau! Kenapa kau bisa lepas?!" Marah Jeremy tak habis pikir. Yesung memeluk Ryeowook dari belakang, melindungi punggung Ryeowook yang sudah penuh darah yang keluar dari luka. "Aku tak terlalu bodoh." Gumam Yesung kecil sambil tersenyum remeh. Walaupun tak bisa dipungkiri rasa sakit pada bekas luka yang Jeremy tanamkan pada punggungnya barusan.

Kangin yang emosinya naik akan berjalan mendekati ketiga orang disana anmun ditahan Leeteuk. "Jangan, kita lihat saja apa yang akan dilakukan Jeremy selanjutnya." Kata Leeteuk dengan senyum sinisnya.

"Aku melepaskan ikatan tali saat kau beradu mulut denganku. Dan siapa sangka, namja sepertiku bisa melepaskan talu raffia begitu mudahnya dalam waktu kurang lebih sepuluh menit." Jelas Yesung dengan suara menantang Jeremy. Posisinya tetap seperti itu. Kata-katanya sukses membuat Ryeowook merinding, terdengar begitu sinis untuk dirinya.

"Ryeowook-ah, punggungku seperti pelindung untukmu." Gumam pria tampan yang sudah babak belur tersebut pada telinga Ryeowook. Namja mungil itu tercengang, Yesung mengingat kata-katanya waktu itu, hanya saja perbedaan sedikit kata.

Yesung mengambil nafas lelah, energinya tak ada sama sekali. Dia sudah babak belur karena melawan Kangin, dan kini harus melawan Jeremy dengan cambuk ditangan saudaranya.

"Cih, mau menjadi pahlawan rupanya. Rasakan ini!"

Kembali, untuk beberapa waktu kedepan Yesunglah yang menanggung perihnya rasa luka yang di torehkan pada punggungnya. Ryeowook menahan tangis kerasnya sehingga hanya terdengar isakan.

Kini, ruangan gudang yang pengap ini hanya terdengar jeritan sakit mengiris hati dan isakan tangis. Tak ada tawa sinis dari ketiga orang yang mengambil peran jahat disini. Ini seperti, tempat berhantu saja.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Krik Krik Krik

Hanya suara kaki jangkrik yang bergesek dengan beberapa temannya terdengar tengah malam sunyi ini. Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari. Pria ini masih berjaga dari tidurnya. Menunggu ada penyelamat yang mampu membantunya sekarang.

"Ukh..." Ringis pria lainnya. Rasa sakit langsung menyergapi punggungnya yang kini dipenuhi darah yang sudah mongering. "Kau sudah bangun, penipu?" Tanya dirinya. Merasa dipanggil penipu, Yesung memandang pada namja yang hanya bersama dirinya saat ini. Bersamaan, Yesung menyadari bahwa ia kembali diikat saat dirinya pingsan.

"Wookie..."

"Cukup, jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu lagi." Potong Ryeowook. Yesung terkejut. "Ryeowook? Kenapa kau seperti orang lain?"

"Karena kau yang membuatku seperti ini!" Teriak namja manis ini kesal. Kebencian menyelimuti hatinya sekarang. Dia tidak berpikir kebelakang lagi, dia tak berpikir akan kenangannya lagi.

Hening...

"Kau membuatku muak! Kau sampah! Kau penipu! Dan kau sangat jahat! Aku benci kau! Kau hanya berbeda sedikit dengan orang-orang tadi!" Seruan terus keluar dari bibir mungilnya. "Kau jahat, Yesung... Aku tak menyangka semua ini. Kau membuatku jatuh cinta dengan dirimu, kau membuatku terperosot ke dalam keadaaan sial ini. Aku membencimu..."

Masih hening...

"Cinta? Aku berpikir itu semua terlalu memuakkan! Sayang? Kau pikir apa semua ini?! Kau hanya sampah! Orang yang memang harus mati sekarang kalau perlu! Kau menjijikkan! Aku yakin semuanya bohong. Kenangan kita hanyalah sebuah kenangan tak berharga untuk diingat. Aku-"

"Membenciku? Yah, aku menjijikan. Aku penipu. Aku sampah. Aku memang memuakkan. Dan aku adalah orang jahat." Potong Yesung sambil menatapnya nanar. Kau tak tahu seberapa sakitnya jika mendengar kata-kata seperti itu keluar dari mulut kekasihmu sendiri, terlebih lagi didepanmu.

Ryeowook terengah, dia masih belum puas mengeluarkan kata-kata bencinya. "Aku memang pantas di bencimu. Karena apa? Aku penipu. Aku membawamu kedalam hal semenyakitkan ini." Lanjut Yesung.

"Kenapa kau tak membunuhku langsung hah?! Kenapa harus mengambil hatiku dulu?! Wae?!"

"Karena aku mencintaimu-" Ryeowook terdiam dan saat ketika bibirnya akan mengeluarkan suara, dia kembali mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari bibir Yesung. "-Ani, Aku menyayangimu."

Namja bersuara tenor tersebut langsung memalingkan wajahnya, rasa sayangnya kini mulai muncul namun langsung kembali ditutupi oleh kebencian. "Persetan dengan ucapanmu. Kau hanya bicara saja, aku tak membutuhkan kata manismu lagi."

Yesung hanya terdiam. Jika Ryeowook membencinya adalah suatu hal yang wajar baginya. Ide tiba-tiba menghantam otak besar Yesung. Pria tampan yang sudah babak belur itu mulai mendekati Ryeowook walaupun susah karena kursi kembali terikat di tubuhnya.

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya Ryeowook dingin. Punggung keduanya saling berhadapan dan tangan Yesung kini sibuk membuka ikatan di tangan Ryeowook. "Aku sudah diikat mati, jadi sebaiknya yang kulepaskan dulu adalah kau." Balas Yesung tak kalah dingin.

Kedua mata mutiara hitamnya tertutup rapat. Membayangkan postur ikatan milik Ryeowook yang kelihatannya sangat rumit. Namja manis itu hanya menunggu saja sekitar sepuluh menitan, ikatan milik Ryeowook berhasil dibuka.

Sepasang tangan lentik tersebut mulai direnggangkan. Desisan sakit masih terasa di punggungnya. "Cepat keluar dan melarikan diri. Mereka pasti akan datang lagi pagi nanti." Perintah Yesung cepat. Ryeowook beranjak bangun dan terdiam menatap tubuh milik Yesung yang sama terlukanya, bahkan luka di pria dihadapannya lebih banyak daripada ditubuhnya.

"Terima kasih." Ujar Ryeowook sambil membungkuk hormat. Dia mencari jendela di dalam gudang tersebut setelah sebelumnya mengingat bahwa pintu gudang sudah terkunci terlebih dahulu.

"Aku akan pergi ke kantor Appa. Tapi aku juga tidak boleh bertemu Leeteuk lagi jika ingin memenjarakannya." Gumam Ryeowook dengan gesit meloncat keluar dari jendela yang tak terkunci. Dia baru sadar jika ini adalah Incheon, kampung halamannya, suatu keberuntungan karena dia juga pernah tinggal di daerah ini.

Sementara Ryeowook sedang melarikan diri mencari bantuan, terlihat Yesung sepertinya tidak berniat untuk kabur dari sana. Meratapi nasib dan menunggu pagi datang ke tempatnya sekarang. Mungkin jika Jeremy datang, dia akan langsung dibunuh.

Bukankah itu akan lebih baik? Lebih cepat dia mati, dia juga tak akan menambah dosa dalam hidupnya.

=.=.=.=.=.=

Brak!

Yesung langsung terperanjat bangun ketika mendengar suara kasar tersebut. "Kami kembali datang! Aku tak sabar untuk membunuh kalian berdua dengan pistol ini." Teriak Jeremy senang diambang pintu. Terlihat Kangin dan Leeteuk menyusul dibelakangnya.

Perlahan namun pasti, Jeremy masuk lebih dalam pada ruangan yang minim cahaya tersebut. Ini masih sekitar jam enam pagi, jadi ruangan ini masih terasa gelap. "Kemana anak itu?!"

Kembaran Jeremy berteriak lebih keras kali ini. Matanya tak menemukan sosok Ryeowook! Matanya hanya melihat sosok kakaknya. Yesung terlihat acuh untuk menjawab. "Kemana anak itu, brengsek?!" Kali ini Leeteuk mengeluarkan suara saat mengetahui kondisi tawanannya.

"Jeremy cepat cari anak itu! Kita tak bisa membiarkan uang hilang begitu saja!" Perintah Kangin telak setelahnya mendekat pada Yesung untuk memberinya bogem pada wajah dan perutnya.

Jeremy mengikuti perintah sang Appa angkat. Baru saja dirinya membuka pintu, sebuah kejutan mencenggangkan menabrak batinnya. "Kalian semua angkat tangan!" Suara lantang polisi menggelegar.

Rupanya setelah mereka masuk tadi, polisi langsung mengepung tempat tersebut. "Kalian semua keluar dengan baik-baik dan menyerahlah! Atau kami akan melakukan secara paksa!" Seruan ketua kelompok polisi terdengar kembali.

Yesung menghela nafas lega, setidaknya dia mendapatkan perlindungan. Beberapa saat kemudian karena ketiga orang jahat tidak bergerak, polisi mengambil tindakan untuk menangkap mereka secara paksa, termasuk Yesung. Yesung sudah termasuk daftar buronan selama ini.

Sekilas, sebelum akhirnya Yesung masuk kedalam mobil, kepala besarnya mendongak menatap langit biru dengan awan putih yang terlihat sangat dekat. "Bagaimana keadaannya?"

=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Pria itu nampak murung memikirkan nasibnya. Sudah lewat sejak seminggu setelah kejadian tersebut. Dia kadang berpikir bagaimana nasib kekasihnya yang sekarang mungkin tidak menganggapnya sebagai pacad lagi. Jeruji besi yang mengelilinginya membuat hawa didalam sana semakin gelap dan begitu dingin.

Krak!

Pintu sel terbuka, "Kim Yesung, tuntutan pada ada di cabut. Sekarang secara resmi kau dikeluarkan dari sini." Pria itu langsung berdiri dan menatap polisi tak percaya. "Penuntutnya juga ingin bertemu ada di ruang tunggu." Lanjut sang polisi mempersilahkan Yesung keluar.

Yesung berjalan keluar setelah membungkuk terima kasih dan menuju ruang tunggu sebagaimana sang polisi bilang jika penuntut yang berarti Ryeowook ingin bertemu dengannya.

"Ryeowook-ssi?" Panggil Yesung begitu formal begitu melihat tubuh mungil Ryeowook. Jika dipanggil 'Wookie', namja manis itu akan tambah membencinya.

Namja manis itu menoleh padanya, kelihatan sekali dari wajahnya yang masih berseri itu menandakan dirinya sehat-sehat saja. "Bagaimana dengan lukamu? Apa sudah diobati?" Tanya Ryeowook dengan suara datar.

"Sudah, sebelum aku dimasukan kedalam sel."

"Lalu, setelah kelepaskan kau dari hukum, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Yesung berpikir sebentar, "Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu."

"Kau tahu, setelah aku melarikan diri, sekarang aku akan tinggal dengan Appa-ku. Leeteuk dan teman-teman penjahatmu itu sudah dipastikan Appa akan menjalani hukuman mati. Waktu itu, akulah yang menelpon polisi dirumah saudaraku yang kebetulan masih tinggal di dekat daerah sana." Jelas Ryeowook menceritakan kejadian dibalik peristiwa.

"Karena kau kulepaskan, bukan berarti aku tidak membencimu. Aku masih sangat membencimu. Aku berpikir untuk memasukkanmu kedalam panti asuhan yang sudah di donatur Appa-ku. Segera pergi kesana." Ryeowook memberikan kertas kecil berisi alamat panti asuhan.

"Sekarang aku pergi, terima kasih atas semuanya." Namja manis itu membungkuk kembali dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Yesung yang masih mencerna kata-katanya.

"Tunggu dulu! Kenapa kau melepaskanku dan memberikanku tempat tinggal sementara kau membenciku? Katakan!" Pinta Yesung. Ryeowook berbalik menatapnya sebentar dan memberikan senyum manis namun aneh padanya, "Kau sudah memberikan kenangan yang cukup manis padaku. Aku hanya mau berterima kasih. Selamat tinggal."

Yesung kembali terdiam ditempat. Ryeowook benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya. "Maafkan aku dan terima kasih." ucap keduanya berbisik

Tetesan air mata jatuh di kedua pasang mata tersebut. Mutiara hitam dan caramel menumpahkan liquid kesedihannya.

.

.

.

.

AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA! (?) setelah menempuh perjalanan panjang dan memusingkan akhirnya selesai juga! XD #hebohsendiri Bagaimana? Aneh ya? u.u mianhae~ saya emang nggak bakat sama sekali dalam hal crime semacamnya tapi tetep nekat! Lol Terima kasih atas semua review kalian~ Bisakah berikan review pada FF abal ini? :3


End file.
